The One True Heir of Slytherin
by Illeanah
Summary: Sequel to History Retold. Harry is sent back to his own time only to find himself in utter choas. And what is the big deal with Salazar Slytherin's gift? Written before HBP. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer JK Rowling has not turned over the rights of Harry to me... as far as I know... I'll go and check!  
**

**This one is more light hearted than its prequel. It was written for the other site answering all the questions my reviewers wanted to hear. **

**For those who have requested that I email the story… I think I may change it slightly the only saved copy I have is a draft. But if you are impatient try looking at my author page on for the completed version under the author name of Kyleigh. How does that sound?**

**Please also remember I wrote this months before HBP was out!**

**  
**_'Some say time is like a river that flows swift and sure. I know this isn't so. Time is an ocean in a storm… you may ask me who am I to say this… I have seen the face of time…Sit down and I'll tell you a story unlike you've ever heard before…'_ (a cool quote from Prince of Persia... near enough...)

**Slytherin's One True Heir**

**Prologue Chaos **

The last Harry remembered was Slytherin closing his fist tightly on the gold Galleon. He smiled a farewell and approached Helga Hufflepuff trying to calm his nervousness. "I am ready…" Harry said, with a confidence he truly did not feel.

Helga cast her spell and Harry turned to catch one last glimpse of Salazar Slytherin, who was standing back up straight and looked ahead resolutely. Harry thought he lifted his hand in farewell. How ironic a man he had been determined to hate but had come to respect and admire despite his earlier prejudices. Even as he thought this, blinding colour prevented Harry from seeing anything about him clearly.

In the next moment Harry was aware of standing in the middle of a road. Slowly he turned and found himself back in his old neighbourhood. A cold feeling hit him into his stomach. He was standing outside Number 4 Privet Drive. The house itself was standing silent.

In that instant Harry heard the screaming of sirens. He turned slightly, to see a police car and an ambulance race into the ordinarily serene street.

The vehicles stopped just in front of Harry. Two cops jumped from the car and raced

towards 4 Privet Drive. How long had he been away?

As in a dream Harry followed the paramedics to the house. His feet seemed to be moving on their own accord up to the drive away of his home. He reached the front door only to find a sobbing Aunt Petunia talking with the police (it was more like a wail).

However it was Dudley how saw Harry's approach. Any other time Harry would have found it amusing. Dudley became pale as a ghost and pointed a wavering finger at Harry.

Aunt Petunia glanced up. "You!" she shrieked so the two policemen jumped and turned around.

"This your nephew, ma'am?" one asked.  
Petunia clasped her hand to her chest. "Yes..yes.. officer…"  
"I thought you said he disappeared…?" the other added.  
"He…he…he…_did_…"  
"And these men, where are they?"  
"My husband is _dead_…! And you are asking where his murderers are. Why don't you ask him – that _freak_!" Aunt Petunia pointed an accusing finger at Harry, before running into the house sobbing madly.

_'Apparently… little or no time has past…'_ Harry glanced down at Slytherin's gift, the lion's eyes seem to sparkle up at him.

"So my lad, care to explain…"  
"I – I…" Harry glanced at the shuddering Dudley, praying against hope that his useless cousin would be of some assistance. (Ha! Nice try!) Dudley turned his face away.

"The lad is suffering from acute shock…" Harry whipped around to see who his rescuer was and was relieved to see Arthur Weasley, wearing what looked like a doctor's uniform. "We'll take him in the am-bul-ants to the hospital for – er -…" Mr. Weasley looked lost for words.  
A young nurse with blonde hair, sidled up to Weasley, "_Observation_, doctor…" Harry immediately recognised Tonks voice.  
Arthur Weasley laughed, "Yes…Observation…observation…"  
The policemen frowned, seemingly unhappy about their 'suspect' being taken away. "He is absolutely not fit to speak with you," Tonks added quickly with a quick wink at Harry.  
"Absolutely right," Arthur Weasley rejoined, "_Absolutely not fit!"_  
"We'll let you know soon as he is ready," Tonks said quickly batting her eyelashes at the policemen.

For a moment the policemen did not look willing to let Harry go. After a few minutes of deliberation, they came to their conclusion.

"Very well miss… take him for observation…"

Harry allowed Arthur Weasley and Tonks to lead him down the street and behind the ambulance. Tonks pulled out a tea spoon. "Portkey."

As Harry and Arthur grasped the handle, Harry felt the familiar pull behind his naval. He closed his eyes tightly. How he hated travelling by portkey!

Harry opened his eyes and found himself standing in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. And the kitchen was full of witches and wizards, many of whom he knew from the Order of the Phoenix but many others were unknown to him.

_"HARRY!"_ Harry had no time to worry about that before Mrs Weasley jumped from her position in the kitchen and enveloped Harry in a tight hug. "Are you okay dear…"  
"Wef fine fank oo…", (which was _'yes fine thank you'_) Harry mumbled into Mrs Weasley's chest.  
Mrs Weasley let go of Harry and the next thing Harry was hugged by Hermione Granger and Ginny. Ron was at his elbow looking mightily uncomfortable.

"Our young Mr. Potter is in excellent condition…" Dumbledore stated to the whole kitchen (Harry found himself blushing). "The Death Eaters were captured, Tonks?"  
Tonks looked first at Harry then to Mr Weasley before answering, "There were _no_ Death Eateres."

All eyes immediately slipped to Harry. "Then I wonder what happened?" 

Harry sighed he knew it was inevitable someone would ask him for his tale. But he wished there was a way of telling them without sounding like a complete moron. Taking a seat (and a deep breath) Harry launched into his story, speaking so quickly that no one could stop him when he started.

He told them of his first meeting with Slytherin and Ravenclaw and Slytherin hospitality. But conveniently forgot to mention exactly what Slytherin had taught him. He knew Dumbledore and Lupin, knew that he was glossing over the details… he would fill them in later if the occasion called for it.

It was only when he mentioned the farewell and the gift Salazar had given to him; that anyone dared to interrupt. Harry had the distinct notion that everybody thought he was lying (yes even Ron and Hermione, but who could blame them?) But as soon as he mentioned the pendant the room was in an uproar.

"It's a lie…" someone called to Harry's left.  
"Such a ridiculous tall story… the boy is _known_ for them!"

In desperation Harry pulled out the pendant and put the lion's face up on the table so that everyone could see. The room was immediately silent.

"Harry, I wander if you and your young friends would mind giving the Order some time to talk about this privately…" Dumbledore said standing and leaning on the table, his blue eyes communicating that not another word should be spoken until Harry, Ron and Hermione had left the room.

Whatever it was they were discussing, Harry knew that it was not a good sign. But before he could even think, he had scooped up the pendant and stuffed it back into his jeans pockets, and both Ron and Hermione were practically dragging Harry out of the room.

"Oh this is _bad_," Hermione whispered over and over again…  
"_Very _bad," Ron said for once agreeing to something Hermione had said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything Harry Potter... but the plot is mine... all mine!  
**

**Chapter One. Amulet of the Serpent's Eye  
**

Hermione and Ron dragged Harry up the stairs and into the room the boys had shared the pervious summer.

"What is going on?" Harry demanded angrily pursing his lips and crossing his arms about his chest.  
"Are you _crazy_ mate?" Ron asked incredulously and glanced knowingly to Hermione. "What's wrong… He's asking _what's wrong_?"

Ron turned back to Harry and said simply, "_Honestly_ Harry don't you read…"  
Harry flopped carelessly onto the bed and shook his head in disbelief. Ron accusing him of not reading was like aliens coming from Mars and abducting him… (reality check… if he went back in time one thousand years getting abducted by aliens wouldn't seem all that farfetched).

"Harry," Hermione started in her usual business like way, "This is _bad_."  
"You've said that," Harry pointed out.  
"There was a reason why all those wizards and witches reacted that way," Ron continued – he glanced nervously to Hermione.  
"Tell me something I _don't_ know," Harry muttered to himself picking at some loose strands of the mattress.

"This is _bad_…" Hermione repeated. Harry hissed through his teeth in irritation (just like Salazar Slytherin when he was annoyed.) Ron and Hermione jumped back with a look that was something in between horror and awe.  
"What? Why are you staring at me like that… it isn't like I am turning into a snake or something!"  
"Close enough…" Ron snapped.

"Please guys… tell me what is going on…" Harry pleading; he was getting slightly desperate.

"Harry," Hermione repeated slowly. Harry looked up. He could tell she was on the verge of telling him something important. (And about time too)!

"Harry _that_ pendant is the Amulet of the Serpent's Eye…" This was obviously meant to mean something.

Harry pulled out the amulet from his pocket. The silver seemed dimmed. Wiping his finger over it Harry savoured the cool texture under his fingers. For the briefest moment he saw an older Salazar Slytherin standing tall and proud, a young blonde witch pouted by his side as he pointed something out in the distance… and serpent's eye winked at him.

_"So…?_" Harry snapped out of his reverie.  
Ron swore in frustration, earning himself a glare from Hermione.  
"Harry the Amulet of the Serpent's Eye was said to have _belonged_ to Salazar Slytherin…"  
"So…? It only proves my story," Harry snapped.  
"Mate," Ron cautioned slowly, "It was said to have bound the power of Godric Gryffindor so that Slytherin could _control_ him."

For a moment Harry's faith wavered. But the feeling of distrust only lasted for a moment. Harry had seen enough to know that it could not possibly be truth. Gryffindor was obvious in his own mind. He had seen the two founders argue and yet remain loyal friends. Even if Salazar had allowed his past to chase him away from his first dream.

"Nonsense, Slytherin is a good man!"  
Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances. "But mate," Ron said, "In second year you were horrified to even think that you could be related to him."  
"I would not be ashamed of it now. I have seen the errors of my ways," Harry replied tersely and shifted uneasily.  
"Well, I am glad of that," Ron snapped back sarcastically, folding his arms across his chest. Ron turned quickly and exited the room in a hurry.

"What's his problem?" Harry asked himself.  
"Don't you realise what Slytherin has done by giving you that amulet?" Hermione asked practically.  
"No."  
"He has claimed you as his heir."  
Harry blinked slowly. _Slytherin had chosen him?_ Harry glanced at the amulet, if he hadn't known better he would have thought the snake's eyes were winking at him.  
"…there's more…" Harry glanced up. "…that means you are forevermore bound to Salazar Slytherin…"

Harry shrugged the prospect did not really scare him in fact deep down he felt a welling of pride._ Slytherin had chosen him?_

"You believe me though don't you, Hermione?" Harry asked in earnest, "You believe what happened?"  
"Yes, I think I believe you," Hermione said in her familiar _'but-that-would-not-be-logic'_ tone. "But if you were gone so long why had little or no time past here?"  
Harry grinned. "I thought you would have figured that one out for me by now Hermione."  
Hermione only looked slightly annoyed, but her curiosity clearly won over her irritation. "Sooo…" She said rolling her hands, encouraging Harry to continue speaking.

"Helga Hufflepuff was a talented witch… if she was sending me back, why send me back to time I had missed. Would it not just be as simple to send me back from approximately when I had come from?"  
Hermione looked thoughtful. "You have a point…"

Harry went downstairs some time later to find Ron. He found his best friend in the sitting room playing exploding snap with Fred and George.

"Harry…"   
"…glad you're back…"  
"…from wherever you mysteriously disappeared to…"  
"… could have been a great prank…"  
"…should have hid _longer_ though mate…"

Harry glanced from twin to twin and grinned evilly. Ron however was not looking at him.  
"Fred, George could I have a moment with Ron?"

The twins glanced at one another and simultaneously stood and Harry sat down next to Ron.  
"I really missed you when I was away," Harry said when Ron still didn't look up but he sniffed heavily in reply.  
"You would have liked Salazar…"  
Another sniff.  
"Glytherin… that's what he should have been, Ron. He was a wonderful teacher once I gave him a chance. He was good and brave…just like Godric… you would have liked him too."  
Yet another sniff.  
"I never thought history could become so twisted. I'm glad I meet the real man."

"Was he _ugly_?" Ron asked finally barely able to stop the questions that were coming into his head.  
Harry paused to think. "No. He acted like a King at times!"  
"And Gryffindor?"  
"Slytherin sent me into Hogwarts to nick a scroll of Godric… I was scared stiff of the founder. I thought he was going to _kill_ me!" Harry said with a chuckle.  
Ron looked mortified.  
"He saved my life later," Harry said thoughtfully, shivering at the thought of his patronus being cut up by that dreadful creature, "They all did."

Harry gave a short bark of laughter… "I did some pretty stupid things."  
Ron grinned. "I bet mate…" But the grin faded quickly. "What _did_ Hermione tell you about the amulet…?" 

Harry never got to answer the question, as Remus Lupin entered the room.  
"Hello Harry."  
"Hey Lupin."  
There was a slight pause as they studied each other carefully.  
"Can I see the amulet?"  
Harry didn't want anyone to touch his amulet, for it belonged to him. However he reluctantly pulled it out and handed it Lupin.

Lupin took it and let the twisted chain twirl loose. He stopped the movement of the pendant with his hand.

"You do believe my story Lupin?"  
Remus looked up at Harry, for the briefest of moments Harry expected Remus to say that he did not. "I wouldn't have if not for this amulet," Remus replied steadily and returned the amulet to Harry.

"Be careful Harry, I do not know what Slytherin meant by giving you this artefact." Lupin handed the amulet back to Harry, who tucked it safely inside his jeans.

Remus Lupin turned suddenly and left the room almost jogging.

"What was that about?" Harry said to himself.  
Ron however returned Harry's question with another question. "_What did Hermione tell you?_"  
"That the amulet signifies that Slytherin chose me…"  
"_…and…_" Ron promoted.  
Harry cast his thoughts back. What did Hermione say again? "That I am forevermore bound to Salazar Slytherin…"  
"Exactly…" Ron stated proudly. "But Hermione did forget to mention one little detail…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I know I'm wonderful smirks but not so wonderful that Harry belongs to me...  
**

**Chapter Two Seers and Criminals  
**

Ron grabbed Harry's sleeve glancing about the room as if Rita Skeeter was spying on them. He bounded out of the room, with Harry in toe, narrowly missing Tonks. "Hey… watch it…!"  
"Sorry!"

But Ron didn't even stop. He continued up the stairs with great leaps taking two at a time. He pulled Harry roughly into the room they were to share and slammed the door behind them.

"Ron! What's up with you?" Harry asked in amusement.

Ron wasn't listening he had his ear pressed against the door apparently listening. Harry took a step forward to listen over Ron's shoulder, but Ron chose that moment to whip around to face Harry and they bumped heads painfully.

"Owe…!" Harry rubbed his forehead. "That hurt Ron…!" But Ron was staring fixedly at his friend's scar.

Used to having people stare at him, but not Ron Harry turned around on the spot. "What?" Harry cried in frustration.  
"Your scar," Ron said, his jaw almost dropping to the carpet.  
"Yes _I_ have a scar. It's in the shape of a lightening bolt in case you haven't notice in the last five years of our friendship," Harry replied sarcastically.  
Ron shook himself. "No… _not that…_"  
"Then _what_?" Harry almost screamed.  
"The strangest thing." Ron grinned. "For a moment I _thought_ your scar flashed green…like your eyes."  
Harry rolled his eyes. "The next thing they're going to say is that you are mad Ron – _like me_!"  
Ron shook his head and looked somewhat sheepish. "I was so sure of what I saw… too much cheese. That's what mum will say…"

Harry slumped onto the nearest bed. "So why have you charged me all the way up here?"  
Ron lost all his mirth. "Hermione didn't tell you about the powers _within_ the amulet by any chance?"  
"NNooo…"

Ron sighed heavily, "You see mate; she doesn't _know_ everything!" Harry smiled thinly, which Ron returned with a triumphant smirk.

"The amulet is suppose to awaken dormant powers in the one who possesses it," Ron explained.  
Harry shivered. He remembered what had happened last time when he had accidentally awoke power in an uncontrolled fashion. He had been stuck bedridden for over a week!

"Slytherin wouldn't put me in a dangerous situation…" Harry said to himself. "He just wouldn't."

Harry snapped his head back up to look at Ron. "So what powers does the amulet have and are they good or bad?"  
"The amulet awakens the power from the possessor… and good or bad… can you honestly believe anything good could come from old snake tongue?"

"I am a parseltongue – but I am not bad…"  
"Yeah but…"  
"No buts you _haven't_ meet Salazar Slytherin how can you judge him so harshly…."  
"History says that…"  
"Then history is lying, Ron, I'm telling you that…" As an act of defiance Harry took the pendant out and put it around his neck.

Ron glanced up stubbornly and crossed his arms. He opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione chose that moment to pop her head through the door. "Dinner is ready… and we have an unexpected visitor. Mrs Weasley says best manners…"

Harry tucked in the pendant under his jumper, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to the gift that Salazar Slytherin had bestowed upon him. He passed Ron and exited the room.

Ron followed shaking his head. "Is this the _same_ Salazar Slytherin that put a dirty great big Basilisk in the castle…?"

Harry heard this comment but was tired of arguing with Ron. Clearly he could not convince his friend of Salazar Slytherin's benevolence. He followed Hermoine down the kitchen.

Some of the order were already waiting including the Weasley (except Percy), Kingsley, Tonks, Lupin and… Snape.

Snape watched Harry as he entered slowly and sat opposite uncertainly. His dark eyes poured over Harry's frame he then frowned.

"So you're _alive_ after all…" Snape sneered and then stared blankly at his plate.

Snape's terrible memories came flooding into Harry's mind. He himself knew the pain of being bullied. And for some reason he felt extremely guilty.

"Professor…" Snape looked up from his plate in disbelief at being addressed by Harry. Harry looked up the whole kitchen was watching.

"Yes, Potter…" Snape leered, "My dinner is getting _cold_."

Harry took a deep breath. "I just wanted to tell you, how very sorry I am… as to the meaning behind my words…" (Harry daren't glance at Remus Lupin or Ron or Hermione) "…or where I get my motivation from I will leave that for you to interpret… I have _known_ the same pain…"

There it had been said. Harry turned to his plate, wishing he could block out Snape's reply from his ears.

Harry needed of worried about a curt reply from Snape. The Hogwarts professor sniffed loudly and returned to his meal, although his eyes narrowed and rarely left Harry throughout the meal.

Harry was lying in bed that night, staring up at the ceiling. He brought the pendant out from his shirt and the silver gleamed in the moonlight. Glancing over to Ron Harry smiled; _what would Ron know about the man who gave him this?_

For a fleeting instant Harry saw an old bearded man who was sitting at a small wooden desk. His joints were obviously aching from age, but he scribbled something in a large leather bound book. He sighed and lent back on his chair and Harry saw the words…

'_This diary will be buried with me…inside its pages shall be the little gold coin. Forever close to my heart, so even in death I will remember.'_

The scene suddenly changed and Harry saw a black clad figure walking briskly in a dark alleyway. Tonks was following close behind… she was gaining on them…her wand was held steadfastly in front, ready to defend herself.

She didn't see the figure follower her… Harry heard the death curse being uttered. And Tonks fell lifeless to the ground…

"Noooo!" Harry sat up breathing heavily.

"Eh?" Ron said sleepily from his side of the room.  
"Nothing," Harry said quickly, rubbing his hands through his thick black hair, "It was... nothing."

But was it nothing? What did Harry see? Last time he thought he saw something, his godfather ended up dead. Doubt gnawed at his guts. Could he risk not telling someone? He immediately knew the answer.

Harry threw his bed covers off and went to the door. "Where are you going?"  
"To get a drink of water…" Harry lied quickly, "Go back to sleep..."

Harry watched his friend burrow under his blankets and thought he immediately heard snores.

As soon as he closed the door softly behind him Harry raced down the stairs, and smacked straight into Mundungus, who looked suspiciously merry.  
" 'arry… good ta see ya!"  
"Where's Tonks?" Harry snapped.  
"Out a tailin' some servant of you-know-who." Mundungus tapped his finger on his nose and gave a loud hiccough.   
Harry stomach plummeted.  
"Where's Dumbledore?"  
Mundungus shrugged. "Out…"  
"McGonagall?"  
"I dunno…"  
"Lupin…?"  
Another useless shrug.  
"_Snape…?_"  
Harry was met with a blank stare. 

"Look Dung I think –_ I know_ Tonks is in trouble…" And Harry blurted out was he saw. But Dung looked sceptical. Mundungus might not be the most reliable member of the order… but he was all Harry had.

"Look Dung, you can make up for last year if you just go and find Tonks and get her out of trouble. If I am wrong well…I am wrong…" Harry promised, desperate that someone (even Dung) should find Tonks.

Mundungus brightened. "Sure thin' I'll just go now…"

Harry only hoped Mundungus would get there in time to save Tonks and wandered back aimlessly to bed.

"You took your time," Ron complained, from under his blankets as Harry entered the darkened room. Then he rolled over lazily and said, "_Long_ drink of water, eh mate?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As much as I want you to believe I own Harry Potter and co. - well I don't.  
**

**Chapter Three. Twice is not a Coincidence  
**

Harry jumped out of bed early the next morning. Grabbing the first pair of oversized jeans in sight, Harry promptly fell over with a crash as he hurriedly tried to dress. Fortunately Ron only groaned and continued with his peaceful snoring.

Instead of actually brushing his hair, Harry ran his fingers through his locks. It was going to be untidy not matter what he did so it didn't really matter.

Opening the door quietly as he could, he slipped through the gap and raced down stairs. God he hoped Tonks was okay…

He crept down the hall as quietly as he could. And tiptoed to the kitchen...

Harry stopped instinctively as he heard voices behind the closed kitchen door.

"… and then Dung comes out of nowhere…and he actually saved me Remus…."  
"Truly…"

Harry grinned happily, it sounded as though Tonks was alright after all… Straightening his shirt Harry pushed open the door with a 'morning…'

Remus Lupin turned around to greet him with a weary smile. "Morning Harry, we're a bit early up aren't we?"  
Harry grinned at his ex-professor then at Tonks. He realised then that Mundungus was asleep on the table and Snape was scowling at him where the kettle was boiling. Why does that oily git have to ruin everything!

Harry took a seat beside Tonks and smiled pleasantly. "I thought I would get an early start to the day…"  
Tonks sniffed and past Harry a plate with some toast. "Bet that made Ron happy."  
"Still asleep," Harry commented biting into the toast.

"Yes what I want to know is how Dung knew to be there…" Snape said suddenly turning the conversation back to him. Harry swallowed his toast loudly and Snape glanced over him with a hard cold stare.

" 'tis were 'arry," the pile of rugs which Harry knew to be Mundungus said weakly.

Harry wished that the floor would open and swallow him up. Instead he took another bite of toast ignoring the glances of Snape, Lupin and Tonks.

"Lucky guess," Harry said finally in explanation, "I – had – erm heard about… about Tonks' mission and erm… I had the worse feeling about it… Sorry," Harry turned to Tonks at this moment, "I couldn't help but over hearing your conversation…"

Tonks looked totally taken aback. Very slowly she turned to Lupin. "I thought no one was around," she said faintly.  
Lupin raised his eye brows as if to say_ 'there wasn't…'_ but otherwise didn't make an attempt to reply. Snape however glared at Harry… his dark eyes narrowing…

"That's righ'," Mundungus agreed groggily, " 'arry said 'e though' ya were in trouble Tonks… 'ow 'e knew is beyond me…"

Harry spent the morning with Hermione watching her reread (yet again)_ Hogwarts, A History_. When Ron finally came down from their room, Harry looked up and grinned. "I was going to send a search party for you mate."  
"Yeah, like you did for Tonks last night," Ron retorted but continued at the shocked expression on Harry's face, "Everyone has been talking about it all morning, especially outside our bedroom door."  
"Oh…"  
"How come you didn't tell me last night you weren't going for a drink of water…?"

Harry was saved from answering this when a barn owl flew in with three thick Hogwarts letters. Hermione put down her precious book and took the letters, throwing one each to Harry and Ron before ripping open her own.

With an increasing feeling of dread Harry opened his. The top parchment contained the usual letter for the new school year… He flipped over hastily, looking for his OWL results.

"I can't find them…!" Harry exclaimed, "They're not here!"  
Hermione sighed impatiently and Ron laughed. "They've fallen onto the floor mate." He picked the parchment up and handed it to Harry, who looked sheepish.

There was only one result Harry wanted to know about on his OWL…Potions…  
"Damn," Harry said glossing over all the results.  
"What?" Hermione and Ron asked concernedly.  
"Got a borderline outstanding for potions…_damn._" Harry replied.  
"_Congratulations…_" Hermione said not sure if indeed congratulations were in order.

After hearing the prophecy and after angering Snape last year, Harry was uncertain if he truly wanted to be an Auror. It would be awesome… but honestly what was his chances of surviving that long? If Snape didn't kill him in class, Voldemort will. Was having a career of an Auror worth being taught by Snape for another two years?

Harry sighed and looked up at Hermoine and Ron. "How did you guys go?"  
Hermoine blushed and put her papers behind her back. "Okay…"  
"Ron…?"  
"Yeah, decent mate… got an E for Divination…" Ron said simply.  
"Oh." (Harry had got a P, which he had expected and thought was deserved - the amount of work he and Ron didn't do!) "How did you manage that?"  
"Dunno, made the whole exam up…"

Snape chose that moment to walk into the room. He was so engrossed in some paper work he didn't see Harry, Hermione and Ron watching him. Shaking his head he muttered audibly, "Damn…I've still got Potter…"

Ron snickered as Snape left the room still engrossed with the parchment. "Looks like there are mutual feelings on both sides of the fences mate."

A few more days of bludging past and Harry had no more strange visions during the night. However, the Amulet of the Serpent's Eye was now a permanent fixture around his neck (although he was careful to keep it hidden).

Harry was lying in bed a week after his first vision, listening to Ron snore when the next vision came to him...

He saw a young man, no older than himself wrapped in a large bottle green cloak. It was snowing, but the stranger's were bare. Harry glanced up to see what the stranger was seeing…

A man and a woman were standing rebelliously side by side on a roughly hewn platform (it seemed a little familiar to Harry). The man glanced up and looked to the boy… "Salazar…" his lips parted but the words came out in such a soft whisper.

It was at this point Harry was aware of a man clad solely in black holding a large ominous axe. As the axe was raised and came down with a threatening thump, Harry closed his eyes… and he ran with the boy. The crowd's jeers and the boy's sobs the only sound in his ears…

_Harry had no idea of how long he had ran with the boy. But he found himself alone in a cold dreary room. The door opened with a creak and Snape entered wearing a bone mask…_

"_Snape…" came a cold and distant voice Harry had came to loath and fear.  
"Master…" Snape bent double prostrating himself before, the thing that was Lord Voldemort.  
Voldemort fingered his wand thoughtfully; Harry could tell a diabolical plan was forming in his mind._

"_You have been betrayed, Snape," Voldemort started softly, Harry forced himself to repress a shudder.  
Snape looked up from the floor a mix of confusion and horror spread across his face. Voldemort turned away and continued softly, "Oh yes, your certain loyalties have been made known to me by your fellow Death Eaters…"  
Snape stood very slowly. "Master, I…."_

_Voldemort turned slowly a thin evil jeer light his already ugly features. "I could make the end easy for you Snape or… particularly nasty."  
Snape said nothing and pursed his lips, Harry thought he saw Snape quake slightly.  
"Bring me Harry, dear Harry… and I will let you die quickly." Voldemort's grin widened, "If not well…."_

_For a moment Harry thought Snape would agree with Voldemort's wishes. But at the last moment Snape straightened and said clearly, "I cannot…"  
Voldemort frowned and raised his wand and Snape meet his gaze levelly…_

Harry jumped out of bed, shocked by what he had seen. He didn't even contemplate whose life he was about to save instead he raced to the door and closed it with a bang.

"Harry…" Ron growled, but Harry was already down the flight of stairs and came face to face with Mundungus.  
"It's _Snape…_"

Snape had been at first surprised then shocked by Mundungus' warning. It was not possible that Potter had overhead any orders… for the only order he had received was a burning on his arm were the mark was…

Regardless of his mistrustfulness, Snape stayed the night and never went to meet the Dark Lord. But he had spent a sleepless night walking up and down his room wandering exactly who had betrayed him. It was an uneasy thought…

Because of the very little sleep he had got during the night, Snape descended down to breakfast late and stopped when he heard voices…

"What do you mean you _knew_ Snape was in danger?" came Hermione's busy voice.  
Snape lent further to hear Potter reply, "I just knew something was _wrong_."  
Ron snorted. (So did Snape… he was starting to have suspicions about Potter).  
"How could you _possibly_ know something like that?" Hermione demanded.  
"Not everything has a logical answer, Hermione," Harry replied tensely, "We are _magical_ folk after all..."  
"You haven't been inside Voldemort's head again?"  
Snape shuddered.  
"_Nooo…_" Potter didn't sound so sure. "At least I don't think I have…"  
"Well if you ask me, Harry, something strange is going on. First Tonks and then Snape, within a week of each other."  
"Coincidence…"  
"Twice _is not_ a coincidence…"  
"The Amulet…"

Whatever Ron Weasley was about to say, Snape had no chance in hearing as Dumbledore came up behind him. "Good morning…"

Snape jumped and turned around and glared at the twinkling blue eyes that laughed up at him.

"Spying are we?" Dumbledore asked unconcernedly opening the kitchen door and steeping through. Snape followed scowling at Harry who looked up stunned by the suddenly intrusion.

"I wander if we could have some time alone with Harry," Dumbledore said glancing meaningfully at Hermoine and Ron, who both jumped to obey and left Harry with reassuring glances.

"I wander if you could tell me what you saw last night Harry?" Dumbledore started when the kitchen door closed tightly behind Hermoine and Ron.  
Harry glanced almost sulkily at Snape but replied, "I'm not sure I saw _anything_ worth mentioning…"  
Snape's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms regally. "Out with it Potter!"  
"Professor…" Dumbledore warned with a deep voice.

Harry sighed heavily, it was no use sending both Dumbledore and Snape on a merry chase.  
"Snape entered the room and then Voldemort told him he had been found out… then gave him an ultimatum…" Harry glanced at Snape before glancing back down at his shoes… "Which the Professor refused…"  
"What ultimatum?"  
Harry stared at Snape. _' Why had the professor who hated him so much refuse for his sake?'_  
"Harry, what ultimatum…?"  
"Snape was to deliver me to Voldemort for an easy death…"

Snape and Dumbledore exchanged meaningful glances. "Harry what do you know about the Amulet…?"  
Harry rambled off all that he had learned.  
"Ah…" Dumbledore leant back in his chair his blue eyes sparkling and then turned to Snape… "He's a seer, that much is clear… The amulet has awakened _that_ power within him."

Snape looked somewhat displeased. "Tell me Potter what else have you seen…?"

Harry was about to argue that he had not seen anything else of importance, but Snape stopped him. "I know you have been holding something back, Potter…"

Harry had no choice but answer. "I see some of Slytherin's memories I think… different ages…" At the look of horror on both Snape and Dumbledore's faces Harry continued quickly, "But I'm sure that it is him…"

Dumbledore and Snape frowned at each other. "Interesting…" Dumbledore murmured smoothing his long beard. "Very interesting…."  
"What?" Harry leaned forward. Last year he had been hard pressed to get answers out of anyone, this year it seemed like that trend was going to change.

"It seems with the gift of foresight you also receive the memories of a past possessor. Like he still has maintained a _link_ between you both…" Dumbledore said slowly, "I don't think I need to warn you Harry, be careful… I think Salazar Slytherin meant more than stating you were his one true heir…"

Snape frowned deeply at this and Harry could not help the smallest smile creep onto this face. Dumbledore's next word however soon wiped his smirk off his face. It was the first time Harry had seen Dumbledore stumped.

"Slytherin had something else in mind with giving you that Amulet… _but what…_?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world

**Chapter Four. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry  
**

The summer holidays flew past at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and Harry found the morning to leave for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry upon him. He was not sad about leaving behind the dank manor house that had been his godfather's home. The place, although hated by Sirius, did have a certain sense that his godfather was there..._ somewhere_.

Harry's suitcase had been packed two nights in advance; he just wanted to leave the place that had become like an emotional nettle in his side. 

He cleared his throat which seemed to have constricted itself again and whispered to the now empty room, "See ya, Sirius…" It was a stupid thing to say, but it just sort of came out of his mouth without any prompting.

Then taking up his trunk he heaved it outside the bedroom door and out into the hall. "Want some help?" Ron said from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Yeah," Harry replied, flicking his fringe from his eyes, "Would be an idea."

Ron bounded up the steps taking two at a time and when he reached Harry panting, he frowned deeply. "_That thing…_" he said pointed, "is hanging out of your shirt." Harry started and looked down and saw the amulet twinkling at him… Harry snorted and tucked it in. "Better?"

Ron did answer, but nodded thoughtfully and grabbed one end of the trunk. "Have you had any more…visions?" Ron asked slowly. Harry nearly dropped the trunk on his toe.  
"No… but…"  
Ron did drop the trunk missing his toe fortunately, "But what?"  
Harry sighed and shook his head.  
"Tell me…"  
"I – erm… I can't stop thinking that's all…"  
"Oh." Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I _thought_ that was Hermione's trouble…"

"What's my trouble?" came a girl's voice down the stairs.  
"Nothing," chorused both Ron and Harry. The boys picked up the trunk and descended the rest of the stairs in silence.  
"I thought you two were going to be late," Hermione said crisply, "the car is_ waiting…_"

Hermione needn't have said anything; Remus Lupin came from the front door beaming at them. "Ready?"  
They all nodded eager to be on their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry yawned widely and looked out the train's window. For some reason he didn't want to sit still for the long train ride to the Hogwart's castle. He wanted to do something…_anything_…

"I banda bo if isf the ew befece agaisft the bark arfs beacha?" Ron said suddenly with a mouthful of chocolate frog. (ew…gross)!  
"Ron, swallow before you talk to me," Hermione said, her brew creasing in disgust.

Ron rolled his eyes and chewed quickly with exaggerated movements. "I said I wonder who is the new defence against the dark arts teacher…"

Harry wasn't listening to Heroine's reply; his hand was around his neck twiddling the amulet Salazar Slytherin had given him dreamily…

_He had run from his marshland home. And now he wandered on a cold and windy moor, his feet bare, his stomach empty and his body ached. He closed his eyes slowly but his feet kept walking. He tumbled and fell a mass of limbs. He did not get up. He had given up the fight to keep on… there was nothing left… _And an overwhelming sense of fear, sadness and loneliness swept over Harry….

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted into his ear…  
"Eh…" Harry looked about himself dazed.  
Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances. "He's taking over Harry," Ron said and made a grab for the amulet around Harry's neck.

Harry clasped the amulet to his chest and battered Ron's hand away. "No I was falling asleep."

Ron was about to make a smart reply but the compartment door slid open. Harry quickly stuffed his amulet out of sight.

Ernie Macmillian and Hannah Abbott, the two Hufflepuff prefects slipped into the compartment. Ernie slid the door softly behind him so that he looked utterly conspicuous. The two Hufflepuffs sat down by Harry and Hermione.

"How was your summer…?" Ernie started looking directly at Harry. Harry knew this wasn't a pleasantry visit; Ernie and Hannah were here for a reason.  
"Erm…_fine_…" Harry answered slowly.  
Hannah nodded slowly and looked over to Ernie, who was glancing at her seemingly asking for permission.

Neither got any further before the compartment door opened revealing Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil, the Ravenclaw perfects. Hannah smiled at Padma and patted the spot next to her. Padma sat but Anthony stood looking pensive.

"We had been _thinking_ about Dumbledore's Army," Anthony admitted. (Ernie looked nervously over his shoulder even though no one was there).  
Harry nodded slowly, somehow he had expected this.

"We are here on the wishes of our respective houses." Anthony glanced at the other three and licked his lips before he continued, "We want you to keep the DA going and we want you to teach us – more than ever…"

"Why?" Harry asked a little perplexed, although not particularly surprised. He had given his gold galleon away to Salazar Slytherin as a token… Hermione was going to _kill_ him when she found out.

"Do you remember the sorting hats warning song last year?" Hannah asked nervously.  
The three Gryffindors nodded.  
"We've never been that united before as when we were standing side by side learning to defend our world," Padma continued for her Hufflepuff friend.

"Well…" Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione pretending to but some thought in the decision. "Okay... but I have some new things I will like to try this year…but you'll have to trust me."

The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects looked happily to each other; their mission had been completed. "Thanks," Ernie said, "Keep us posted."

Ron and Hermione watched the prefects leave in disbelief. "_New things?_" Ron said slowly. "Wouldn't have anything to do with the _thing_?" He pointed a finger to Harry's chest.  
"No. Don't be silly Ron," Harry said, "I have other plans."

The Great Hall was it's usually hub of noise and excitement. But as soon as McGonagall stepped forward with the sorting hat there was total silence. The hat was placed on a stool and the first years ushered in (was it just Harry or were the first years getting shorter and shorter?)

The sorting hat, grinned and cleared its throat (well made the sound of one clearing their throat) before it started its traditional song,

_Many years have past,  
Since I've seen the first,  
Of the Hogwarts cast.  
I've seen many thirst,  
And cling to learning;  
Eyes to books. Nose to page,  
Always for knowledge yearning.  
I've seen those of young age,  
With the streak of bold,  
With courage and daring;  
And chivalry of old.  
I've seen those of hearts caring,  
Never ceasing to love,  
Hearts together does tie  
Whispers of doves.  
And lastly those of sly  
Those of wit this house bare  
Foes beware  
The Slytherin's Heir is here…_

At the last line Hermione and Ron gasped with the other students and for the briefest moment Harry thought he saw Snape fix him with a stare. Harry knew what they were thinking and he looked resolutely to his plate. Waiting for the chatting to subside.

"…Jude Anderson…"

_'At last.'_ Harry thought for what seemed like an age had past, _'they've started the sorting…'_

"Ravenclaw…!"

Harry twiddled his fork in his hands and tapped his foot impatiently. It would be over soon, he knew. And then everyone will forget the hat's song.

"Regin Standforde…" Harry glanced up, the name seemed slightly familiar. A young blonde haired boy stumbled forward and glanced about the room with over large blue eyes. The hat fell about his ears as McGonagall dropped the hat on his head… It was while before the hat yelled… "GRYFFINDOR!" The boy lifted the hat above his eyes and was grinning sheepishly before he jumped from the stool and swaggered to the Gryffindor table with a cheeky smile.

Harry clapped along with the others and smiled as the boy was enthusiastically greeted by some other first years in their house.

"Did you hear what the hat said about Slytherin's heir, Regin," a first year girl said close to Harry's ear as the two past.  
Regin laughed heartily, "It's probably not a problem, Bree. This is the _safest_ place on earth…"

Harry grinned at the youngster's faith in the safety of the castle and hoped to god he was right.

"…Nancy Whytcomb…"

"...Slytherin…"

As the last student was sorted Albus Dumbledore stood. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As usual I must announce the Forbidden Forest is exactly that – _Forbidden…_" Harry grinned at Ron and Hermione. "And I would like you all to join me in welcoming Augusta Spalding to the staff…"

A witch, with long black hair, regally and glared around at the students. And raised a perfect hand to greet the Hogwarts students and nodded to the staff.

"The new defences against the dark arts teacher," Ron whispered in Harry's ear.

"…I am sure she will be an informative potions mistress…" Dumbledore concluded, his blue eyes sparkling around at the mass of students before he opened his mouth to speak again.

Ron was opening and closing his mouth dumbly, his lips distinctly forming the word 'potions...' Regaining his composure Ron turned to Harry, "Then _who_ is the defence against the dark arts teacher?"

'_Who indeed,'_ Harry thought echoing Ron's words... _'Who..?'_

I will now apologise for my dismal attempt at the sorting hat's song... ARGH... I hate rhyming words !


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope still not JK Rowling... Harry is not mine!

**Chapter Five. Not Over Until the Fat Lady Sings**

Harry woke, the next morning with a massive headache. The Gryffindor common room had been a shambles after Dumbledore's announcement.

Harry remembered Snape's oily sneer as Dumbledore continued his speech. "The job of Defence Against the Dark Arts goes to Hogwarts very own Professor S. Snape…"

The reaction at the Gryffindor's table was far from deliriously happy. Harry and Ron had groaned in unison, Hermione's jaw was on the table, Neville whimpered and Dean Thomas said, "Not that oily git!" so that only the Gryffindor's could hear him.

The Gryffindor's outrage was echoed across the Great Hall. However on the other side of the Great Hall the Slytherin's were silently cheering and glaring at each other with unsuppressed excitement.

Dumbledore raised his hand and absolute silence rippled through the students. "I am sure, that Professor Snape's extensive knowledge; will be helpful among the student population…"

Harry was certain that Snape had fixed him with a pointed stare as Dumbledore continued. Just to check Harry looked behind him then back at Snape, who was still staring at him.

Harry dared not say anything to the other Gryffindors while Snape was staring at him, but as soon as Snape glanced away Harry hissed to Hermione, "What was Snape thinking staring at me like that?"   
Hermione had shrugged and she too looked up at the teacher's table.

Snape had leant over the table and was having a frantic whispered conversation with Professor Spalding. Harry tried not to look, but they chose that moment to pause and glimpse in his direction.

Harry had forced himself to look away and at the plates of scrumptious food that awaited him. He piled his plate and dug in eagerly…

Harry lifted his head from the pillow with a soft moan and collapsed once more into his blankets.  
"Harry…we should be at breakfast…" Ron growled into his ear. "Get _out_ of bed."

Harry gazed at his best friend menacingly and slipped from under the covers. Without caring how his uniform sat on him Harry dressed hurriedly and jumped most of the stairs to land in the Gryffindor common room only to see that most of the Gryffindors were already gone…

"Finally," Hermione breathed as she saw Harry descend the stair groggily.  
"About time," Ron murmured. Harry didn't have anything to say in reply, he resolutely slumped past them and stumbled out of the common room. 

"I wonder what classes we have today," Hermione said to herself eagerly as they made their way down to the Great Hall. Neither Harry nor Ron answered. They were both thinking the same thing. _'I hope it isn't defence against the dark arts…'_

Hermione reached the Gryffindor table first and sat, practically bouncing in her enthusiasm as the timetables were being past down the table. She pulled out hers, Ron's and Harry's and gave the boys their respective timetables.

"What!" Ron cried, "Double potions in the morning…"  
"Followed by Double defence against the darks arts in the afternoon," Harry continued with a groan, "What did I do to deserve _this_?"  
Harry slapped his timetable down on the table. "My life," he said solemnly, "_is over…_"  
Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's dramatics. "Honestly…"

Harry wasn't listening to Hermione's rebukes. He had noticed something really odd on his timetable. "I've still got divination with Trewlawny…"  
"Didn't you do erm… _not-so-well_ in divination?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"No one particularly did well in divination," Hermione said knowingly, "Frienze is taking the students with promise," Hermione sent a commiserating look at Harry, "And Trewlawny is taking those with – _difficulties_."

Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances. "How does she do that?" Ron remarked.  
Harry shrugged and sighed, "My life is _over…_"

The first class for the morning was double potions, and like the rest of the class Harry, Hermione and Ron went early, just in case the potions mistress was a nutter about being on time.

Harry shuffled his books and looked drearily at the Slytherin who were joining them. For some reason he had butterflies forming in his stomach.

"Hey look," A Slytherin jeered, the small crowd parted revealing a particularly malevolent Malfoy, "Potty and his friends… still in potions eh? Remedial lessons helped poor Potty."  
"Shove off, Malfoy," Potter replied lazily.

Harry wasn't in the mood for a verbal slinging match with his nemesis.  
Malfoy looked a little bit put out by Harry's reply and so he continued, "Watching 'ol puppy dog die tamed wittle Harry." 

Harry felt his cheeks burn with indignation and anger. Before he knew what he was doing, Harry balled his fists and replied tersely, "Shut your mouth ferret breath or I'll shut it for you."  
"_Ooooo._" Malfoy glanced about the Slytherin's for support, which the obligingly did by mocking Harry, "That upset Potty…"

Taking a deep breath, Harry remembered where he was and turned to enter the classroom he did not want to be trouble with the new professor for the very first lesson. Malfoy on the other hand was not so smart.

Grabbing Harry's robe Malfoy shoved Harry against the wall. Caught off guard Harry bounced of the wall and landed in a heap, scattering his books all over the floor. "Don't you dare turn you back on me you nasty little half-blood."

Harry's face burned in righteous fury and embarrassment. He slowly stood, dusted himself off pretending that he wasn't hurt and pushed past Malfoy to pick his books up. Which ended up in frustration as the Slytherin's kept kicking them down the hall.

Harry whipped out his wand… "Accio…" and his books came zooming to him in a neat pile in his arms. (But Harry made sure one of the books hit Malfoy in the back of the head as it came zooming towards him).

Then as if nothing interesting happened, Harry stepped into the classroom serenely and took a seat. Only to look up and see that the professor was already in the room and they both locked eyes in surprise by each other's presence.

Malfoy however charged in mad as a bull, and not seeing the professor pushed Harry to the ground along with his chair.

Because Harry had been staring dumbly at the professor he barely noticed Malfoy's entrance and found himself lying on the floor looking up at the roof.

If only Slytherin had not forbidden him to use his force against unsuspecting rivals until he had practised to perfection!

"Half-blood trash…" Malfoy leered over Harry but his eyes caught something that was around Harry's neck….

Malfoy reached out a hand to take the amulet and Harry dazed from banging his head solidly on the stone floor was too slow to stop him.

"Ouch…" Malfoy pulled his hand back in shock, shaking it furiously as if he had been burned. Harry noticed with some satisfaction that ugly welts were already forming on Malfoy's hand.

"That should teach you not to lay hands on another student," A stern voice said from behind. Harry's satisfaction soared as he saw Professor Spalding looking over him and Malfoy's look of dread.

"Harry…" Hermione and Ron burst through the doors at that moment. Hermione was holding a particularly tattered copy of _'Aurors in Training'_ by Sigfried Banebridge, "I rescued your book…"  
Harry's two best friends stopped horrified at the scene.

Harry deciding that he should try and stand; wobbled to his feet, rubbing his head with his hand. "Thanks Hermione," he said looking past Malfoy as if he was a glass window.

"I've never seen such a cowardly attack in all my life of teaching!" Professor Spalding decided it was time to start shrieking. Harry winced as the sound painfully reached his ears.

"A hundred points off Slytherin!" Malfoy was gobsmacked by this news but Harry was triumphant. _A whole one hundred points…_

"You have a detention with me, and believe me boy they are not fun!"

Harry groped for a chair to sit down and watch this entertainment. Spalding turned abruptly on her heel to her desk and pulled out two pieces of parchment and scribbled down two furious notes.

She handed one to Malfoy and the other to Harry. Harry took his bit of parchment with trepidation and Malfoy was muttering something about 'his father….' (Harry wondered for the first time if Malfoy knew what happened to his father…)

"_You_ to the headmaster's office," Spalding demanded glaring at Malfoy, quite forgetting to give him a password (Harry most certainly wasn't going to reminder her)… "_AND YOU…_" Harry winced, the professor checked her voice and added more softly. "Off to the hospital wing…_go…_"

Harry lumbered out of the room taking as long as possible so to give the furious Malfoy a head start.

Harry (indeed the whole school) heard what had happened in the headmaster's office before lunch. Professor Spalding had kicked Malfoy out of potions… she was refusing to teach him! This had Harry worried, was she going to refuse to teach him too?

Harry was just in time to stagger into defence against the dark arts class just moment before Snape. He took a seat beside Ron and Hermione (who past him his poor injured book). Harry turned his head slightly to glare at Malfoy who was resolutely staring forward.

"Welcome, all," Snape started icily, in a rather unwelcoming tone of voice and stared pointedly at Harry who was still enjoying himself by glaring at Malfoy, "to defence against the dark arts…" Snape's eyes slipped from Harry's face to his crumpled book on his desk.

With brisk strides he approached Harry's desk, but Harry refused to flinch. "What may I pray ask." Snape gingerly picked up Harry's book as if it was a dead rat. "is _this_?"  
"A book," Harry replied sending daggers at a sniggering Malfoy, "That the Slytherins thought rearranging would be amusing…"

Snape stared at him apparently surprised. He had been too busy on his first day to hear what had happened in the first class. Not wanting to be shown up Snape turned on his heel with a mutter of, "You'll have to repair it Potter."  
"Yes professor…"

Snape cleared his throat and started a long and rather boring speech about his class, which everyone had heard before. "Everyone is to read pages 12 – 45 from the text _'Conduct'_ go…"

Harry opened his book as he heard the ruffling of pages and half his book fell limply to the floor. He sighed bent over with a wince and picked it up and found the pages to start reading…

_Plonk!_

Harry started from his book suddenly… turning his head sideways he saw that Hermione was nearly finished the reading and he was only halfway through…

_Plonk!_

Something small and round landed on his page.

_Plonk!_

Another. Harry glanced around the classroom.

_Plonk!_

Malfoy was grinning up from his book.

_'Just ignore it Harry…ignore it…'_ Hermione and Ron were also looking up by this stage. Harry bent his head back over his book.

_Plonk!_

Harry was starting to grit his teeth in agitation.

_Plonk!_

'_That's it if he throws another….'_

**PLONK!**

Harry picked up the bean and pegged it at Malfoy. Malfoy yelped as it hit him square in the forehead. Snape chose that moment to look about his almost silent class…

"Potter…" Harry felt his stomach constrict with a sudden dread.

Snape moved away from his teacher's desk and moved towards Harry's desk. He had intended to lean forward but stopped when he saw beans scattered about Harry. Not as stupid as he looked, Snape looked about the class and saw Malfoy grinning…

"Ignore him… or you will be getting _yourself_ into plenty of trouble in my classes…" Snape hissed in Harry's ear. Harry glanced up at Snape in surprise.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and Potter…pick up _those_ beans…" Harry slid from his chair and in embarrassment picked up all the little beans from the floor. How he would love to dump them on Malfoy's desk…

"And Potter… I want to see a scroll on my desk tomorrow morning about Conduct and what you did wrong according to Banebridge's text…."

"Twenty points… he took off twenty points for throwing a bean at Malfoy," Ron cried in indignation.  
"At least it wasn't one hundred, like Spalding took off Malfoy this morning…" Hermione said practically.  
"Yeah, but the stupid git _deserved_ that…!" Ron protested.  
"Harry _shouldn't_ have been throwing stuff in the classroom," Hermione replied simply looking apologetically at Harry. Harry was hardly listening. It had been a very trying first day of school.  
"Malfoy was too…" Ron continued heatedly.  
"Yes but Harry was the _one_ that got caught…"

"That's it!" Harry cried suddenly waking himself from his stupor. "_My life is over_ – I'm going to fail defence against the dark arts and potions!"  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't be so dramatic Harry."  
"Yeah, you know what muggles say…"  
Harry shook his head grimly.  
"It's not over until the fat lady sings."

As if on cue some strange high pitch noise flooded the stair well. All the portraits around them were blocking their ears in disgust.

"What is that god damn awful sound…?" Ron asked. As they reached the common room the answer was all too clear.

The Fat Lady _was_ singing…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately my polyjuice potion did not work; so alas I still don't even look like JK Rowling... let alone I'm not her! And so Harry and his world still does not belong to me!  
**

**Chapter Six. About Practice, Essays and Apologies  
**

Harry had stayed up most the night writing Snape's blasted essay on conduct. Banebridge's introduction into Aurism was positively boring and long winded. It reminded him of the flowery speeches of a rambling old man. He was not pleased to find in the text he was expected to apologise in full to those he was rude to. If at all possible Harry wanted to escape Snape's attention.

It was midnight when Harry decided to call it a night as he was the only Gryffindor left in the common room. He packed up his books and paper and trudge wearily up the stairs.

The dormitory room which he shared with the other boys was completely dark. He sighed and tiptoes to his four poster bed and pulled the covers shut. "Lumos…" Harry held up his wand as he changed frantically into his pyjamas and dived under the sheets of his bed.

It had been a tiring day and Harry realised but he could not cause himself to drift off. Something nagged him at the back of his mind.

Godric Gryffindor had said that he could extend his new found skills if he practiced carefully. He had not given this a second thought since he appeared dazed at 4 Privet Drive.

Sitting up Harry, now wide awake wandered exactly what Gryffindor had meant. He had after all seemed to have mastered the 'wandless' arts. Hadn't he? Doubt gnawed at him… _what else could he do?_

Harry willed a soft wind to ripple through the common room so that the tapestry around his bed ripples gently like waves in a harbour. He smiled, he still had the ability. He knew he could use a force but he dare not try in the dorms because of what happened last time…

The strike out on the 'battlefield' had been like a pebble dropped in a lake. The force had rippled out from the epicentre – that being himself.

Harry remembered the first time he had experienced force… it had been Salazar striking him. Salazar had somehow focused the force as a slap, controlled and completely directed not only at him but the soft flesh of his cheeks…

Harry was pleased with himself. He had established that force could indeed have a target and a minute one at that. All he had to do was find somewhere suitable to practice safe from prying eyes.

Harry had also seen forced used with water and Salazar had insinuated force could conjure things in nature such as heat (or the lack of) and yet his mentor had not taught him these things. He deduced that he could somehow develop these things on his own.

And what about the 'mind magic' Salazar had taught him? How would that influence the connection between himself and Voldemort? Would it make him more vulnerable to the dark lord? Harry shivered; he did not want to know the answers to his questions.  
Even though Dumbledore had spoken to him, Harry was unsure if the Headmaster would want to discuss these new and exciting powers with him.

_"I am sure, that Professor Snape's extensive knowledge; will be helpful among the student population…"_

Typical, Dumbledore would suggest Snape as a helper. Considering that Snape hated his very guts before they had even meet Harry doubted working with Snape would be an option.

Professor Snape was a master with Occulmency, but would he be willing to even look at him if he had the courage to ask for help? Especially when he considered the unsavoury event that happened during one of his 'remedial potions' lessons last year.

Harry sighed and leant back into his pillow. It was quiet chilly in the room. Surely it wouldn't hurt to see if he could control heat!

Harry closed his eyes and delved within himself to access his own power. He found it easily and within seconds. He drew it out with control and concentrated on the ideology of warmth.

Unfortunately it was a yelp from one of his dorm mates that broke Harry's concentration.

"Is it just me or is it toasty in here…" Neville yawned.  
"_Toasty_… steaming more like," Dean Thomas replied.

Behind the curtains in his four poster bed, Harry winced. Instead of just warming himself he had warmed the whole dorm. Dean Thomas was right the temperature in the room was unbearably hot.

Harry released the power he had been holding onto only to do so too fast. Instead of dropping to a mediocre temperature the dorm became _very_ cold very quickly. Harry winced again and struggled to get the right warmth in the dorm. After a minute or two of silent deliberation Harry found the equilibrium.

"Something strange is happening in here," Seamus muttered.  
"Yes," Ron said slowly and carefully staring fixedly at Harry's hangings, "_Something_ very odd indeed."  
"I wonder why it didn't wake Harry," Neville mused as he tumbled back into bed.  
"Probably downstairs still working on that essay Snape gave him," Dean replied and he too slipped back under his covers.  
"Doubt it it's half one already…"

Harry listened to the discussion with a held breath. Wondering if anyone would blame him for the sudden temperature change… Would it have been better to pretended to have woken up by the disturbance like the others?

Harry sighed, rolled over and closed his weary eyes. He had much to think about.

Harry was nearly late for the second day of classes. Ron had forgotten to wake him. He dressed quickly and raced down to the Great Hall to grab some breakfast.

Harry grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it halfway down his throat before he found Hermione and Ron in the middle of an animated discussion. Juggling breakfast, his bag and his essay for Professor Snape Harry approached them with a smirk. Hermione saw him coming as she looked over Ron's shoulder however, her eyes slid back to Ron's face and the discussion stopped abruptly.

_'Like that wasn't obvious,'_ Harry thought as he sat down beside Ron.

"You're up," Hermione said smiling up at Harry sweetly, but Harry saw the lines of concern on her face.  
"Yeah." Harry glared at Ron. "Someone forgot to wake me."  
Ron looked completely innocent and shrugged his shoulders. "I thought I would leave you to catch up on your beauty sleep."  
Harry shoved the rest of the toast into his mouth and brandished his essay. "Done," he announced proudly, "I'm going to hand this in this morning since we don't have class today with Snape."

Hermione's mouth formed a surprised 'o' and Ron merely looked amused. "Thought you were going to avoid Snape this year."  
"Yeah, well some things cannot be avoided." Harry stood and walked the length of the Great Hall and when he reached the door he looked back at Hermione and Ron, who were back again with their discussion.

Rolling his eyes, Harry raced down to the dungeons where he knew Snape would be preparing for lessons. Skidding to a halt by the classroom, Harry poked his head through the open door. Snape was at his desk scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment.

Harry cleared his throat to announce his presence and Snape never flinched. Harry cleared his throat a second time, still no response.  
"Professor…" Harry ventured.  
"What do you want Potter?" Snape snarled his eyes still glued to his parchment, but Harry had seen the movement in his eyes stopped. Snape was waiting for an answer.  
"I brought you the essay you set, Sir." Harry took a tentative step into the classroom and Snape looked up surprised.  
"Essay…?"

Harry nodded hardly able to conceal his blush. "The beans from class yesterday, you wanted me to write an essay from Banebridge on conduct."  
Snape leaned forward on his desk and put the quill purposefully down. "And what did you learn from Banebridge, Potter?"

Harry sighed he had not expected this interrogation. "I believe I owe you an apology, Sir…"  
Snape's lips thinned at the possibility. "Well…"  
"I'm sorry that I disrupted the class yesterday and for the unacceptable actions which I am responsible for."  
"_Responsibility…_" Harry could tell Snape was enjoying this, "Do you know the meaning of the word, Potter?"  
"I believe I do, Sir…. I'll be late for my class, Sir."

Snape looked up at the clock with a start and then dismissed Harry with a wave of his hand. Harry darted forwards and dropped the essay on Snape's desk and walked (raced) to the door.

"I expect you to apologise to the class, next time we meet Potter," Snape called.  
Harry turned, grimaced in reply and then nodded. "And to _Malfoy…_"

"… and he wants me to apologise to Malfoy…" Harry cried in indignation. He was sitting with Hermione and Ron in charms explaining what had happened between himself and Snape.

"Consider yourself lucky, Harry, " Lavender Brown said behind them. Harry turned to look at her. "At least you didn't have one hundred points taken off Gryffindor."  
Lavender and Parvati went into near hysterical giggles. "None of the other Slytherins are talking to him," Parvati added with glee.  
Harry smiled thinly. It was a small consolation.  
"And his father can't come to the school to complain," Lavender crowed.  
"There are all sorts of rumours about where his old man is," Parvati added in an undertone, "he certainly isn't in Azakaban."

Harry looked glumly to his hands guiltily. He had never like Mr. Malfoy, but still he felt somewhat sorry for Draco. Salazar had proudly told Harry himself when he had been bedridden that Malfoy had been destroyed by his very own wand. Harry felt disquieted by this news and Salazar had not understood why Harry felt so guilty. The founder had practically expected Harry to be jumping about all over the place in joy, not frowning and moping!

"Excuse me in the Gryffindor corner," Flitwick squeaked, "Are we listening?"

Instead of leaving charms and going to breakfast, Ron and Hermione pulled Harry into an abandoned classroom. "Okay what's going on?" Ron demanded.  
Harry looked from Ron and Hermione blankly. "What?"  
"Oh, don't play that I'm completely and utterly innocent game with us Harry Potter!" Hermione said tartly.  
"What did old snake tongue teach you anyway?" Ron continued hotly.

Understanding dawned on Harry's face. So this is what the whispered discussion was about!

"And the temperature change last night in the dorms, you can't honestly say that it wasn't you."  
Harry looked into Ron's confused and annoyed face and couldn't help but let a bark of laughter loose.

"I didn't mean to," Harry said away in apology and added as if it explained the whole situation, "Godric Gryffindor suggested that I practice and extend what I know."  
"_Godric Gryffindor,_" Hermione repeated slowly as if she still could not believe what she was hearing.  
"Suggested boiling then freezing the boy's dormitories?" Ron continued blankly.  
"Well no." Despite himself Harry was enjoying this conversation. "I was only meant to control heat to warm _myself_… I lost control then reverted the magic too quickly so you guys froze."

"You were controlling temperature?" Hermione burst.  
"Well heat to be more specific," Harry explained patiently.  
_"Heat?"_  
"Yes…"  
"With a wand."  
Harry grinned. "No."

_"NO!"_ both Hermione and Ron's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of their sockets.  
"Salazar Slytherin taught me ancient magics… I don't need wands to manipulate some objects around me."  
"Such as."  
"Wind…" Harry quickly accessed his power and conjured a soft breeze, that blew through Hermione's hair. "And…" Harry concentrated and pulled two chairs across the floor.  
Hermione and Ron watched in amazement.  
"There's force too… but I'm a little worried in practicing this."  
Hermione and Ron waited for an explanation; none was forthcoming…

"What else did you learn?" Hermione asked eagerly. Harry grinned. This could be fun!  
"Here relax and close your eyes."  
Hermione looked at him dubiously.  
"It's okay…"  
Hermione did as she was told.

**'Hello Hermoine…'**

Hermione nearly jumped ten feet in the air in shock and squealed. "Oh my god you were in _my_ mind!"  
Ron rolled his eyes lazily, clearly unimpressed. "I've seen that one before."  
Hermione held her hand to her chest breathing hard. "Not like this… it was like the whole of Harry…" she looked sideways at Harry. "More than I ever realised about him and yet I know it was him…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Harry, Neville, Trelawney and any other HP character, plot thing that belongs to JK Rowlings are not owned by me in a joint partnership... But they do in my dreams!**

**Chapter Seven Rise of a Seer  
**

When Harry entered the divination tower for the first class he wasn't surprised to see Neville already waiting for Trelawney.

"_Trelawney is takings those with – difficulties."_ Harry sniffed as he remembered Hermione's words. They were not at all comforting.

Harry lifted his hand in a silent greeting to Neville and started to climb the stairs. Plonking himself onto the nearest pouffe, Harry glanced around the dimly lit classroom.

On Professor Trelawney's desk was an orb. Standing from his comfortable position Harry reached out so that the tips of his fingers touched the smooth, glimmering surface of the orb. _'What's come over me?'_ Harry thought dimly, _'It must be all the incense.'_

A burst of warmth suddenly flooded into Harry's hands, cutting short his train of thoughts. Apart of him wanted to wrench himself away from the now glowing orb but another part was completely and utterly transfixed. Behind his now closed eyelids Harry felt stinging tears forming and then he saw…

_The two-way mirror he had used to enter Hogwarts unnoticed when Slytherin had asked him to 'borrow' Gryffindor's scroll on protective magics. Harry however seen became aware of a cloaked figure approaching quickly. Straining his eyes Harry could make out no detail whom the mysterious stranger might be._

_The stranger on the other hand seemed completely oblivious to Harry. He walked past him briskly and stopped by the mirror. With a complete scan of the corridor to check that no one was coming the stranger moved the mirror to one side and quickly moved into the dank and musty tunnel._

_Intrigued Harry followed just in time as the mirror swung closed behind him and he was just in time to see the stranger light a torch with magic. Muttering to himself the cloaked figure moved quickly and confidently through the passage, the torch held out in front of him. They allowed their fingers to drag lightly along the wall, which made Harry curious. But Harry so learned the reasoning behind this movement however, as the stranger stopped abruptly and played their fingers lithely over a small crack in the wall._

_A door appeared and the stranger opened it revealing a vast room with hundreds of scrolls. He entered quickly and paused thoughtfully by a pedestal, then glanced about guiltily. Then as quick as a flash he pulled out a scroll from under the folds of his cloak and placed it quickly on the pedestal before hastily backing out of the chamber._

_All Harry see as the man left the room, heading straight for him was the brown-gold glint in this eyes in the firelight…_

_"HARRY!"_

Harry jumped violently and placed the glassy orb on its cushion and stepped back managing to crush poor Neville's toes.  
"Owe…!" Neville cried, stumbling back and falling on his bum in an undignified manner.  
"Sorry Neville," Harry apologised as he pulled Neville to his feet. He glanced back at the orb in wonder however… _What had he seen?_

"I was saying I am surprised to see you here."  
Harry shook himself and forced himself to concentrate on Neville one hundred percent. "I guess I don't have the 'proper' aura for a seer." Harry thought this was rather ironic, seeing as he had developed a certain potential over the summer break.

Neville merely shrugged and flopped into the nearest armchair. Harry followed suit but cleared his throat. "Erm… Neville, do you mind not telling anyone that I touched the orb."  
Neville's eyes widened with childish fascination before he asked in a husky excited tone, "What did _you_ see?"

Fortunately Harry didn't have time to make any sort of answer because; Professor Trelawney chose that moment to waft into the classroom like a bad smell. Harry and Neville exchanged glances; they were the only ones to show up to class. Trelawney however, didn't seem the slightest perturbed. She drifted past both of the boys lazily and called down at the trap door. "You can come up, my dears."

Harry and Neville watched in dismal frustration as a few fifth year Ravenclaws and Slytherins entered the classroom. The later were hardly able to conceal their joy upon seeing two Gryffindor sixth years.

"Take a seat, take a seat." Trelawney pasted Harry and Neville, ignoring them both and continued with her address to her class. "Welcome to _fifth_ year divination…" She paused and gazed in Harry's and Neville's direction and was interrupted by snickers from the Slytherins.

"I am aware that _some of us…_" Trelawney's bug eyes never moved from Harry's face. "Had a rather dull holiday…"

Harry furious at being put in a class of fifth years and being humiliated by one of his least favourite teachers replied tersely for the whole class to hear, "Well there was a death eater attack at my home this holiday and my uncle was killed… it broke up the monotony quite nicely."

Neville upon hearing Harry's response had to swallow hard in order to stop himself from laughing. There was also a murmur of appreciative comments through the Ravenclaw students.

Trelawney blinked her bug-like eyes rather slowly before she could make her reply, "I don't think it is _your_ place to comment, my dear, since _you_ failed your OWLs."  
Harry bit back the nastiest response he could think of and instead simply retorted, "Excuse me professor, but it is a _miracle_ anyone passed divination…"

Professor Trelawney sniffed and rearranged her glasses so that she could glare at Harry. It was obvious that Harry had not only managed to get under her skin but had hit a nerve, reminding her of her temporary sacking that the hands of Umbridge last year.

"Well," she huffed, "Well… then if you are so clever my dear give me proof that you should have passed last year…"

All the fifth years and Neville were on the edge of their seats waiting to see how Harry would reply. Standing slowly, aware that all eyes were on him, Harry turned to face the class. His hand slipped down his neck to touch the chain of the amulet hoping he would think of something to say to stop this humiliation. Before Harry could even stop himself words spilled from his mouth, "This lesson will be ending quite early professor. Something serious is going to happen and you'll be leaving Hogwarts."

Trelawney sniffed and Harry sat feeling uncomfortable and queasy. For the remaining of the lesson Trelawney had them reading out of their texts and copying down notes.

However twenty minutes before the end a first year student whom Harry recognised as Regin Standforde, came climbing up the ladder. Harry had time to notice his flushed cheeks before Trelawney glared at him and he was obliged to bend his head over his book and notes to make it look like he wasn't listening.

Trelawney ushered him forward with a curl of her long bony fingers. "What is it my dear?"  
"It's Dumbledore!" Regin cried, glancing at Harry.  
Trelawney glanced slyly at Harry, as if he somehow orchestrated the scene.

Regin took a deep breath and started again. "Dumbledore wants to see you immediately in his office… Something has happened…!"

Harry almost grinned and thanked heaven for his amulet, which he was sure had given him words to say in response to Trelawney's challenge.

As if to confirm what Harry was suspecting she turned in a flurry of skirts, "Class dismissed."

Harry took his time collecting his book and packing them away. Neville however decided to wait for him. "Wow, Harry how did you know that was going to happen?"  
"Lucky guess…. I suppose…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling... nor am I flying ferret  
**

**Chapter Eight Fantastic Flying Ferret**

Harry dragged his feet to his next to the next to Defence Against the Dark Arts, cursing over the fact he actually had to apologise to Draco Malfoy. He slipped past the sniggering Slytherins and found himself a seat at the back of the class. Ron followed him looking completely sympathetic and Hermione didn't look at all like her

normal smug self.

Snape entered from the back room, his dark eyes immediately searched out Harry. Harry despite himself sat up a little straighter, but blinked his eyes as innocently as he could.

Leering in distaste Snape called the rest of the class in, which comprised mostly of the Slytherins.

Malfoy swaggered in with his dumb lap dogs following his heels (apologises to Sirius). Draco turned to look at Harry smirking, his grey eyes full of disdain and laughter.

Ashamed of what he knew what was coming, Harry turned his face away and looked particularly interested in Ron's closed book. Ron however pleased himself by staring maliciously in Draco's direction… Draco's smirked wider and bared his teeth. "Mudblood lover," he sneered raising his blonde eyebrows in Hermione's direction.

Harry didn't know how Hermione could sit there starting at the front of the class and pretending that she had not heard what Draco had called. He felt his fists clench but before he could do anything, Ron had tried to drive of his lap to rip Malfoy into small strips. Unfortunately for Ron (and fortunately for Malfoy), Hermione caught him in mid leap and Draco remained unscathed.

"Mister Weasley," Snape jeered from the front, "Twenty five points from Gryffindor… _and detention._"

Ron sent a look that said daggers first at Hermione then at Snape. He sat down huffily and contented himself imagining ripping Draco Malfoy into tiny winnie bits… It was thoroughly entertaining.

Snape called the class to order, he wasn't a teacher that needed to, mainly because most of the students were petrified of him. He called the roll in his normal monotone voice, his eyes glued on Harry the whole time.

When Snape had finished the roll, he rolled the parchment carefully and placed it slowly in the draw of the desk. "I believe one of our number has something to say."

Harry sighed heavily and stood in his place and appreciated the looks of utter sympathy and moral support from the Gryffindors. Turning his head, Harry lifted his chin proudly and looked Malfoy in the eye. Malfoy was practically jumping up and down in his seat in excitement. 

_'Damn it!'_ Harry thought, _'I am not going to let little rich kid get away with this!'_

Clearing his throat, Harry gazed surreally around the classroom before fixing Malfoy with an innocent stare. "Firstly I apologise to the class for the disruption in the pervious lesson and disturbing your right to learn. I understand that my reaction to Malfoy's taunting was inappropriate." Harry allowed himself a pause and a small smile creep onto his lips. "Secondly Draco I apologise to you for actually hitting you…"

Malfoy made a show of accepting the apology with a smirk. Harry returned Draco's leer and connected instantly with his nemesis' mind. He stepped inside without any trouble. Although the very thought of being in Malfoy's mind disgust him, Harry swallowed his apprehension he forced himself to stay.

**'If you step out of line Malfoy again, you will get more than a bean thrown at you.'**

Draco upon feeling this yelped like an injured dog and fell backwards off his chair and fell with a cluttered. The class snickered (well the Gryffindors did) but Harry forced himself to look completely shocked. As Crabbe and Goyle helped Malfoy to his feet Harry thought of adding more to his threat.

**'If you ever call Hermione – or any other student for that matter – a mudblood again, I will rip you to shreds and decorate the Gryffindor mantle piece in our common room with your intestines. Understand?'**

Malfoy whimpered and stumbled back on the floor. For the briefest moments Malfoy looked at Harry bewildered. Harry bared his teeth threateningly and jeered at Malfoy so that only he could see the threat.

"Mister Malfoy could you please take a seat?" Snape demanded from the front, clearly annoyed by Malfoy's display. His dark eyes scanned the class and spotted Harry, who was still standing and looked only mildly amused compared to the rest of the class. Narrowing his eyes Snape suspected something was happening under his nose, but he could not put his finger on it. "Potter, take your seat." Harry complied willingly, his emerald eyes stared up at Snape waiting for the next instruction as if he could not wait to begin the lesson.

Standing by his desk, Snape leaned forward and paused before speaking. The whole class unwittingly also sat on the edge of their chairs waiting eagerly for Snape's next words.

"As no doubt many of you." Snape looked in Malfoy's direction. "Know that the dementors of Azakaban have left their posts and have joined the dark lord."

The class was momentarily filled with whispers. Harry glanced in horror in Hermione and Ron's direction. When had this happened? How long had the Order known and not told him? Deducing from the twin looks of surprise on Hermione's and Ron's face, that they knew nothing of this, Harry looked to the front to hear more.

"It is the wish of the headmaster for all the students to learn how to defend themselves against a dementor attack… I know some of you already have some skill…"

The class exchanged worried looks. This could not be good.

Snape pulled his long wand from his robes and slowly descending the stairs to walk among the students as he continued his speak. "There is one spell that can be used in defence…"

Harry fazed out as Snape continued his speech through the particulars of the patronus and the charm in which it is formed. Dementors out of Azakaban…that would be how Malfoy was in the past with him….The situation was much worse than possible dementor attacks, Snape had forgotten to mention the Death Eater escapees. He shivered and then shook himself.

Snape had walked the whole perimeter of the class and had ended back up the front. He had his wand raised. "Expecto Patronum!" A silvery shadow burst from Snape's wand and flew over the head of the gasping students.

Harry craned his neck around interested to see what form Snape's patronus took. Hanging perched, upside down high up in the dragon skeleton was a little silver creature with large annoyed looking eyes. It screeched and flew back to Snape… disappearing in mid air.

A bat! Harry almost laughed with satisfaction. Snape's patronus was a bat!

"Now…" Snape said dramatically to the overawed class. "It's your turn. Form a line. Potter you first."

Harry walked to the front calmly, raised his wand and called clearly, "Expecto Patronum…"

Instead of bursting from his wand tip, the stag patronus staggered forward. His great crowned head, bent forward. With an effort the stag raised his regal head and pranced on the spot. Harry could see that Prongs was still hurt from the 'Prince of Darkness' attack… Turning his head proudly to survey the students, Prongs stepped forward with pathetic limp and gazed at Harry with large crystal eyes.

Harry reached out his hand and touched the tip of Prongs' nose. The silver rippled around him for a moment. "I'm sorry…" he whispered before his patronus melted away like thaw on a spring day. 

"Ha…_ Pathetic_!" Draco Malfoy said from his corner. Harry didn't have the guts to look at him. Something was wrong with his patronus and he didn't know how to fix it. Why didn't Salazar Slytherin tell him?

Snape upon seeing the strange condition of the great silver stag narrowed his eyes so that they were like slits. He heard Malfoy's comment behind him, although he chose to ignore it. He watched as Harry raised his hand to the patronus and his wand fall useless to his side as the silver spectre disappeared and then trudged miserably to the back of the line. Something strange had happened… and he wouldn't rest until he found out exactly what.

"Granger you next."

Hermione cast a comforting look at Harry and stepped forward. "Expecto Patronum…"

A little furry otter tumbled around the classroom cheerfully chatting to itself.

"Stupid mudblood…"

Harry did something then that he never contemplated in this life. With the aid of a wand he willed Malfoy to turn into a blonde ferret. Just like what Mad-Eye did when his nemesis had attacked him with his back turned.

Harry started when Malfoy actually did turn into a little ferret with a loud pop. Grabbe and Goyle squealed in surprise making the whole class start with surprise. Snape turned around and saw the ferret; he opened his mouth to say something but no words came forth.

Without warning the ferret was levitated into the air. Its little stubby legs running like air madly as if to fight against the invisible force that had taken over control.

The Gryffindors were trying hard to stop their laughter; Harry grinned and looked at Snape. Snape caught his glance into his eyes and saw the humour and amusement practically bubbling in Harry's expression. He looked helpless back at the little ferret suspended in mid air, his arms loosely at his sides. His class was out of his control and he had no idea how Malfoy had been changed into a ferret without a spoken spell and who was holding him in mid air without the aide of a wand.

Very slowly ferret Malfoy turned about in three-sixties, gradually getting faster and faster.

The Gryffindors were now on the floor holding their sides with laughter. Hermione's patronus, who had decided to stay behind. Sat up on its hind legs, cocked its head to one side questioningly. It gave a gleeful chatterer and started to jump up and down, clapping its paws as the ferret began to zoom around the room… its blonde tail streaming out from behind it!

Harry feeling particularly malicious allowed _'Super-Malfoy'_ zoom into the blackboard at the front.

SMACK!

The ferret seemed to pause for a moment as its nose crunched on the blackboard. Then very slowly slid down the board, and hit the floor. When the class looked over the desk a near unconscious Malfoy was slumped on the carpet.

Hermione's little patronus chattering the whole way jumped from desk to desk, and upon reaching the teacher's desk jumped down on top of Malfoy and did a little victory dance. Jumping up and down excitedly, clapping his little furry paws… with very distinctive laughter.

It was one of those lessons that would become legendary in Hogwarts history!

Sorry boys and girls the chapter has to end here... I'm laughing to hard to do anymore!

God I laughed so hard doing this chapter... I told those who were concerned about Harry's apology to Malfoy I would enjoy writing it!

Thanks Janine for egging me to do this... (I didn't need much encouragement...) I love humiliating Draco!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, hence Harry Potter and his friends to not belong to me.**

**_Note: One of my pervious notes on the top of the page is incorrect. My pen name kyleigh is from harrrypotterfanfictiodotcom the dot and the com in the obvious places that is where you can read the whole work. _  
**

**Chapter Nine Dumbledore's Army Forever!  
**

The Gryffindor's staggered to lunch holding their sides that were painful from all the laughter. Even Snape awarding extra homework could not dampen their spirits.

The news of the 'Fantastic Flying Ferret Display' was already circling amongst the excited students. Harry grinned as sat with his friends but chewed in silence and watched the excitement. He didn't however notice Hermione's or Ron's calculating glances in his direction – he was much too happy with the revenge on Draco Malfoy!

There was only a short pause in eating time before Ron said with a mouthful of food, "Bit bas boo."  
Harry creased his brow in an attempt to translate Ron's words, but to no avail. "Sorry mate."  
Hermione discreetly over Harry's plate and whispered frantically. "It was you."  
Harry attempted to look completely innocent. "What do you mean it was me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically and gave Harry the don't-think-about-playing-with-me. Ron perched on the edge of his chair waiting for Harry to make a reply. He leaned so far forward however and slipped onto the floor with a crash.

Thankful for this time to think of how exactly he was going to deny it, Harry helped Ron to his feet and brushed the remains of his lunch from his red hair. However Hermione was still waiting for an answer by the time Harry and Ron had been stood.

Hermione sick of waiting for Harry to confess said pertly, "You could have really hurt Malfoy."  
Harry forced down a flush and replied without thinking, "You thought it was funny!"  
"Ah – ha! _It was you…!_" Hermione crowed with triumph nearly jumping from her seat, earning her quizzical glances from the other Gryffindors in the Great Hall.  
Harry on the other hand could not believe he had been fooled into admitting it was his doing. "I – I – I…."  
"No point denying it mate…" Ron pattered Harry's shoulder.

As luck would have it, Ginny, Ron's sister came hurtling into the Great Hall. She ran up to them and skidding to a stop cried. "Have you heard what has happened?"  
"…Are you kidding… _we were there_!" Ron retorted. "You should have seen Malfoy hit the blackboard and Hermione's patronus' dance!"  
"No – not Malfoy flying around the classroom as a ferret and crash landing…" Ginny replied curtly, her small fists were balled against her hips. Whatever it was it was serious.  
"What then?" Hermione inquired pleasantly.  
"It's Trelawney…"  
Ron rolled his eyes; the subject of Trelawney was not all that interesting for Ron so he dug into his meal with gusto.  
"What's up with her?" Harry asked wearily.

Ginny took a careful glance around the Great Hall before taking a seat beside Hermione. "I heard from Regin Standforde this morning that she had left the school!"  
"Wahooo!" Ron cried jumping up and down.  
"Shhhh!" Ginny admonished, "I haven't finished yet!"   
"Oh." Ron sheepishly did what his little sister commanded and sat miserably next to Harry. "Sorry for being happy over some good news."  
"Regin said that he was in Dumbledore's office when a message arrived from the order…" There was no question in which order Ginny was talking about! "You-know-who… now believes the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries was not entirely lost."  
Harry choked on his mouthful of food as he heard this. This news boded ill for him.  
"So what does that have to do with Trelawney…?"  
"Don't be so think Ron!" Hermione snapped, "It obvious that you-know-who thinks Trelawney made the prophecy."  
_'He doesn't think, Hermione,'_ Harry thought bleakly, _'He knows.'_  
Ron snorted loudly and protested. "He can't be as think to think… Trelawney! No way!"  
"So she's gone into hiding?" Harry asked chewing his bottom lip and trying not to look anxious.  
"Yeah… at you-know-where…"  
"Ohhh….noooooo." Ron whined, splashing his pumpkin juice all over his robes. "Not there…"

Harry smiled indifferently at Ron's whinging and turned back to Ginny. "Ginny could you do me a favour… the DA will meet tonight usual place."  
Ginny nodded eager to be off and to completely her important task, Harry on the other hand tried desperately not to look in Hermione's direction.

Harry stood quickly and stuffing his books into his bag mumbled an excuse of forgetting his transfiguration homework he scrambled out of the Great Hall. He marched quickly to the transfiguration classroom and was relieved that either Ron or Hermione had not followed him. He opened the door and flopped down at a random desk.

"Er…hello…" 

Harry jumped and whipped around. A young Gryffindor first year had poked his head through the door. Harry instantly recognised him as Regin Standforde. Regin smiled shyly and pushed the door open behind him was a few other first years from varying houses.

"Can we have a word?"  
"Erm… sure."

Regin grinned and allowed his classmates to file into the classroom before closing the door firmly behind them. He then straightened himself and took a glance at his friends before gabbling quickly, "Wewantajoindumbledoresarmy?"  
"Ha?"  
"We want to join Dumbledore's Army?" Regin repeated much more slowly. The gathered students all nodded enthusiastically. Harry sat stunned with his mouth hanging open. They wanted to do what?

"After all you were only in first year when you rescued the Philosopher's Stone." A first year Slytherin pointed out.  
"And second year you solved the mystery of the chamber of secrets," A Hufflepuff murmured shyly.  
"…And all those cool obstacles from your four year…"  
"…Not to mention fighting you-know-who last year in the Department of Mysteries…"  
"Why wouldn't we want to learn from the best?" Regin finished.

_'Oh dear,'_ Harry thought blankly looking from one to another as they spoke to him. There were six of them together, two Gryffindors, a Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw and two Slytherins…

"How do you know all of his stuff..?" Harry asked in bewilderment, "Who are you guys?"

Regin grinned mischievously. "Professor McGonagall is my Great-Aunt, she told me all sorts of things over the holidays to make sure I wouldn't get myself into trouble at Hogwarts." Regin snorted and added as an afterthought, "She used you as an example… most of the time…"  
"Great."  
"Well… As for who we are I'm Regin Standforde and this is Bree Ackerley," Regin said pointing to himself then to the Gryffindor girl who was standing by his shoulder. She seemed to be his second-in-command.  
"I'm Wilhelmina Dodds…" the Hufflepuff said blushing, "But just call me Willow."  
"Thorne Parnelle, at your service." A Slytherin stepped forward and offered his hand to Harry then added ruefully, "If you will have me."

Harry didn't hesitate – he gripped the younger Slytherin's hand tightly. Thorne stepped back beaming and nodded his head to his friend. "This is Myles Kidd – Myles doesn't talk much." Myles looked blankly first at Thorne then at Harry then very slowly raised his hand in greeting. Harry smiled sheepishly and turned to the dark haired Ravenclaw boy who was patiently awaiting his turn. "Royce Driscolle."

Harry cleared his throat. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you all." Harry nodded to each in turn. "Dumbledore's army is meeting tonight , meet us on the seventh floor by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy…"

Six eager heads bobbed in ascent then scrambled from the classroom… they were going to be late for their next class.

Harry watched them all leave with a certain amount of mixed feelings. He didn't have time to ponder over the conversation as the class started turning up. Ron and Hermione entered coolly and sat next to Harry snubbing him. Harry sighed heavily he expected them for being angry like this… it was sort of rude leaving them in the Great Hall like this.

McGonagall entered before any of them spoke and started her lecture revising what they had done for OWLs. Harry bent his head over his parchment and scribbled frantically, not because he didn't know what McGonagall was talking about but because he didn't want to feel Hermione's or Ron's critical stare.

Half and hour passed before a piece of parchment was squeezed in between his nose and his desk. Harry took it and opened it under the desk.

_Harry, what aren't you telling us? – Hermione_  
_PS We're getting sick of your secrets! – Ron_

Pursing his lips together Harry took a look at Hermione and Ron who were waiting patiently for a reply. Sighing Harry thought it was probably about time he told his best friends something.

_'The prophecy from the Department of Mysteries isn't lost….'_ Harry scribbled underneath the note and passed it back.

Hermione read the parchment and Harry almost saw her jaw drop to the ground. She passed the note carelessly to Ron.

"Ahem…" McGonagall stood at the ends of their desks tapping her foot on the stone floor. Ron sheepishly handed the parchment over into the Professor's out stretched hand. Thin lipped McGonagall read the note. Harry watched as her eyes bulged in surprise. Regaining her composure she crumbled the note and threw it into the bin. "Twenty points from Gryffindor…"

Harry hurried from Transfiguration forty five minutes later, Ron and Hermione however already on his heels. "Harry why didn't you tell us?" Hermione demanded.  
"Because it has nothing to do with you," Harry replied curtly.  
"But we're your friends mate," Ron retorted quickly.  
"I wasn't ready and I don't want to talk about it!"

"Then at least tell us what you did to Malfoy," Hermione insisted.  
Harry stopped and to Hermoine's and Ron's surprise. "For that you have to wait for tonight like everybody else."

Dumbledore's Army had gathered keenly for the first meeting for the year (Cho Chang and her friend Marietta were no where to be seen). Harry let the first years into the Room of Requirement and introduced them.

When the excitement died down Harry stood and announced. "I've learned some new skills over the holidays…some of you have witnessed my 'new' powers."

Harry turned on his heel and seeing a plank of wood he concentrated on it drawing his power then released for a power strike. The wood splintered upon impact… on the second strike it split into two neat pieces. Harry heard gasps run throughout the gathered group.

"It is much harder than it looks… I'll be teaching you to conjure first wind… it'll take time mind you and patience…"

Philosopher's Stone. - I'm Australian so this is correct from my viewpoint!

Sorry it's a pretty boring chapter (not even a flying ferret! to make it exciting) - it had to be written!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling… don't own Harry Potter or his world. (Only in my little psychotic world!)  
**

**Chapter Nine. Ward of the Castle  
**

The first meeting for Dumbledore's Army was a diaster. Harry had no idea why Zacharias Smith bothered turning up to the meeting if all he was going to do was complain and whinge.

Even though Harry had pointed out that it would take time to learn the wandless art, Zacharias had managed to sow discord amongst the group. Poor Harry was certain he did not have the teaching capabilities or aura of Salazar and was depressed by the time he dismissed the DA.

As custom demanded Harry left the room last; Hermione and Ron waited for him by the door. Dragging his feet along wearily Harry didn't say a word to his two best friends as they made their way to the dormitories.

"It wasn't that bad," Ron said consolingly as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry raised his head and nodded feebly. "Flying Ferrets." The portrait swung upon and the three friends scrambled into the Gryffindor common room.  
Hermione smiled and added almost shyly, "I think I may have nearly gotten it, Harry."  
"Knew you would 'mione," Harry murmured trying to muster some cheeriness.  
"We need to practice accessing our power…" Hermione continued helpfully, "I am sure that will help."  
"I know," Harry muttered, "Thanks 'mione… I'm knackered… going straight to bed…"  
"Night."

Harry stumbled up the stairs into the dark room. He pulled of his clothes and fumbled into his PJs and then into bed.

Harry lay in the semi darkness staring blankly up at the ceiling every so often blinking. Now that he was comfortable in his four poster bed he found he could not sleep.

_'One sheep…two sheep… three…sheep……..forty-five sheep…' _

When he got to two hundred and thirty seven sheep, Harry decided that it was time to give up counting. It wasn't working.

Ron eventually came stumbling into the room and crashed around the room changing. Groaning Harry turned on his belly and wrapped his duck down pillow over his head. That was when Ron fell asleep and started to snore… _loudly._

Following a few more minutes, that seemed more like a few more hours, of tossing and turning sleeplessly Harry decided to remedy his wakefulness with a little midnight stroll.

Rolling out of bed with a soft moan, Harry half crawled to his trunk at the foot of his bed and opened the lid which creaked open loudly. Harry winced but fortunately Ron continued contentedly to snore.

Harry searched his trunk with record speed and found his invisibility cloak and the map. Grinning he pulled on his father's cloak and tip toed out of the boys' dorms, down the stairs and out of the Gryffindor common room.

It was only when Harry was halfway down the corridor he noticed that his feet were bare. Shrugging this away as only a minor inconvenience he sighed and continued his stroll.

Harry's small bony fingers were around the amulet Salazar Slytherin had given him. He had not noticed his new habit of touching the cool metal, stroking and waiting for something to happen. It had been giving him a sense of mysterious comfort.

It was only when the amulet grew warm that Harry became aware he was clucking it tightly in his fist. It steadily grew warmer and warmer until Harry saw in his mind's eye the same two way mirror…

His feet turned around and Harry found himself walking in the direction of the mirror as if all along that was where he intended to wander off to.

Before he knew it he was standing in front of the mirror. Looking about him Harry slid the mirror open and squeezed through a small gap. "Lumos" If at all possible the tunnel seemed dirtier and muckier than what he recalled. Remembering what Fred and George Weasley had told him previously about the tunnel being caved in Harry hoped that he could still get to the room.

Like he had seen the man do in his vision Harry pressed his hands up against the wall and started to walk, straining his eyes to see what was up ahead. It wasn't long until he had seen were the tunnel had collapsed. Cursing his bad luck Harry went to have a look at the rubble to see if there was anyway of getting past it.

The tunnel was full of debris and rock from floor to ceiling… there was nothing Harry could do.

Turning away in utter despair Harry noticed a small light coming from the wall. He stepped up to it and realising what he was seeing slapped his forehead! It was the little room. He could make it there after all.

Harry played with the catch for what seemed liked ages. Finally it clicked and the doorway became clear. Harry stepped inside and was greeting into a room full of lit torches and mountains and mountains of scrolls, parchments, quills and inks.

Somehow it seemed like a sacrilege to enter the room; Harry looked about nervously and twisted his hands. Then with a small bark of laughter at his stupidity Harry further stepped into the room and up to the pedestal he had seen in his vision.

He was meant to be here. He was meant to see this scroll. Of these two facts Harry was certain.

Harry leant over slowly and peered down at the scroll still nervous being in the eerie room. Then very quickly Harry snatched up the scroll and put it under this pyjama top.

Relived that he had actually done it Harry looked around the room… _'Torches?'_ he thought dully, his eyes widened in horror as he understood the implications, _'Lit torches…who else knows of this place?'_

Harry backed out of the room; fumbled with the catch so the door would close then practically sprinted through the tunnel. He was grateful for the mirror at the end for if he had no waited before jumping through, he would have come face to face with Argus Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts. Even though Filch could not see him, Harry held his breath as Mrs. Norris sniffed the base of the mirror quizzically. He could almost see her little cat brain working… She sat and meowed loudly. Harry thought his heart was going to fall out of his chest and into his toes. Surely if anyone knew about of the little room in the tunnel, Filch did.

Filch looked at his loyal assistant blankly. "Come on, Mrs. Norris…" he snarling murmured in his low drawl… "We have the rest of the castle to patrol."  
Mrs. Norris looked up at her master as if she understood, then got onto all fours and stalked away with her tail pointed in the air; only to glance back at the mirror once.

Harry sighed in relief and waited for Filch and Mrs. Norris to be well and truly out of sight before he even dared to open the mirror and slip through. He readjusted his invisibility cloak and walked as fast as he could to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry reached his common room without any more problems and almost ran up the stairs to the dormitories. Pulling about his curtains around his bed, Harry then searched for the scroll in his top and put it down on his bed covers.

The scroll itself was very old. The parchment was yellow from age, the ribbon was moth eaten and it was covered in a thick carpet of dust.

Harry picked up the scroll gingerly and shook the scroll violently to rid it of the thick layer of dust. Sneezing as clouds of dust descended upon him, Harry turned his head slightly. Ron was still snoring.

Harry waited for the dust to die down and then opened the scroll carefully, a page of medieval writing and illustrations in red, blue and yellows inks were all over the page.

"Lumos." Harry held his wand above the parchment and squinting began to read.

'_Thirteen wards have been placed around the castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Powerful magicks guard the schools grounds and those inside from the wiles of the outside world._

_Those who bare ill will towards the school or the apprentices, may not venture past the wards without certain persons being notified of not only their presence but of their intent. _

_Wards also harbour other interesting and fatal defence mechanisms, and are extremely dangerous to the unexperienced spellweaver (one who casts said spell) that they may not be written under serval sections of wizarding law.'_

Harry glanced up, half expecting an excited squeal from Hermione although she was not in the room to read the parchment. Serval plans were already spinning around his mind. Seeing there was another scrawled note on the bottom Harry continued to read the postscript.

_'Harry, Use this information well. I trust you will find the map inclosed useful. G.G.'_

Harry turned to the next piece of parchment which revealed a beautiful map of Hogwarts. Harry let his eyes wander in pleasure before looking at the wards which were clearly labelled.

Frowning Harry realised how close the wards were to the castle…


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I find myself once more declaring I don't own Harry Potter and wishing that I do!  
**

**Chapter Eleven. The Fifth House  
**

Harry flipped the parchment over to browse through the first parchment.

_Certain peoples of the castle being notified_. Harry chewed on his bottom lip. _An early detection system? Now that could be useful! Interesting and fatal defence_ _mechanisms_.

Now that sounded even better! But how could he activate these defence mechanisms, without more information? Indeed it was probably Godric who wrote the law. He doubted that he had left him written instructions anywhere; the founder didn't seem like the type of gentleman to flout wizarding law.

Harry finding that he was zoning out and was staring blankly at the piece of parchment dumbly without any thoughts in his mind, decided it was probably a good time to go to sleep. He tucked the parchments carefully under one of his numerous feather pillows and slipped under the cover.

_'Those wards are awfully close,'_ Harry thought as he drifted off to sleep, his hand curled around the amulet.

_"Must you go?" Harry turned towards the speaker and found he was looking into a pair of mournful golden brown eyes._

_"Yes I must…" Harry found himself answering involuntary, although the voice did not belong to him. "If you hear from Harry…" _

"_Salazar," the deep voice of his companion chastened, "He's not coming back."_

_Harry sighed heavily and figured a little object in the pocket of his robe; a simple gold coin, warm under his fingers. "I hold hope in seeing him again."_

_His companion shook his head sadly._

_Harry twirled the coin in his hand it was steadily growing warmer. "Have faith Godric, it is not over."_

"_We've given him everything we could."_

_Harry felt his lips curl sightly… "All but our allegiance…"_

Harry woke early and in high spirits. He dressed hurriedly and jumped most of the stairs into the common room, only to find a nasty surprise waiting for him by the portrait of the Fat Lady… Professor Snape.

Snape took one disapproving look at him and sweeping his long black cloak around him snapped, "Come."

Dumbfounded to have come face to face with the Slytherin Head of House in the Gryffindor common room, Harry obeyed like a meek little lamb. Snape didn't pay him any mind however but kept a brisk pace until they came to an old abandoned classroom.

Snape swung the door open and Harry hesitantly entered the room, fearing the worse. The door snapped shut behind Harry with a morbid click. Harry flicked his fringe out of the way and looked up innocently up at Professor Snape innocently; for surely the Professor had something to accuse him of.

"Firstly, the flying ferret display…" Snape drawled slowly, Harry desperately tried to look surprised by the statement.

"I am not fooled by your pretence, Potter," Snape snarled, obviously his morning dose of extra black coffee with plenty of sugar had not kicked in as yet.

Harry made not attempt to reply, what he could say to appease the Slytherin Professor.

Snape glanced at the closed door then back to Harry and made a show of narrowing his eyes. "Did Slytherin teach you that?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Then were did you acquire the… _skill_?" Harry could see that Snape was becoming more and more suspicious.  
"Slytherin taught me about controlling a force such as a wind or a slap…" Harry opted for telling the truth. But Snape still looked doubtful so Harry added carefully, "I extended from what I understood and… well once I had the ferret…" Harry forced down a cheeky grin upon remembering Malfoy zooming around the classroom. "It was easy…"

"Hmmm…" Snape's lips were thin as his dark eyes bored down into Harry's emerald eyes. "You are to report any new powers to me…"

Harry opened his mouth to protest against the unfairness of it all.

"Headmaster's orders." Snape said. Harry could tell, was enjoying this. "I am after all the defence against the dark arts teacher."

Harry's face fell, but Snape was not finished.

"Do you have anything else to confess?"  
"No," Harry lied.  
Snape narrowed his eyes; he did not trust Harry at all.  
"Furthermore you are to report the workings of your little defence band to me."   
"But…"  
"Headmaster's orders," Snape said casually, "You're the student; I'm the professor. Now that the headmaster is recognising your band as a 'fifth house' it is only right."  
_"Recognise…?"_ Harry repeated dumbly.

"Hmmm," Snape didn't look at all pleased by this prospect. "You'll find new uniform robes by your bed. Your army is now known as the Fifth House and you will meet tonight in the Great Hall to elect senior members from each of the five houses to be your… assistants."

Harry goggled at this news. A new uniform? Why would he have a new uniform?

"I will see you at the meeting then," Snape said none to pleasantly and turned on his heal and left without glancing behind him.

Harry almost reeled at all this information coming from his least liked teacher. And how on earth did he ever get into the Gryffindor common room?

Harry walked very slowly back to the Great Hall for breakfast and for a change sat down beside Neville. They most spoke of trivial matters about the weather and the mail being late, until they were interrupted by Professor Spalding.

"Harry you aren't in the correct uniform," Professor Spalding noted looking Harry up and down.

Harry blanched and looked up at her.  
"Professor Snape hasn't told you?"  
"Oh…!" Harry said remembering the strange conversation. "I thought I would have breakfast first before going to get the correct uniform," he lied.

Professor Spalding nodded and shot another look at Harry. "No turning any of my students into ferrets in my classes, thank you."

Neville snorted into his cereal bowl; milk and cereal sprayed over Dean Thomas who was sitting opposite them.

"Of course, Professor," Harry murmured not sure if Professor Spalding was being serious or poking fun at him.

Harry grabbed a piece of toast rammed it into his mouth then waved goodbye to Dean and Neville before racing back to the common room.

By the time Harry reached the Gryffindor common room, it was deserted. He jumped up the stairs taking four at once more coming to a grinding halt beside his four poster bed.

His bed had already apparently been made by a house elf and new crisp robes were lying neatly on his bed and on top of them was a gold pin. Harry picked up the pin curiously and squinted – it was the Hogwarts crest. He impatiently pulled off his old school robes and picked up the new ones gingerly before throwing it over his head. Whoever had ordered the robes had checked what size Harry was, because they fit like a glove.

However the first thing Harry noticed were the three red bands around the wide cuffs of the robe. The last band was thicker than the rest.

_'Curious,'_ Harry thought before he hurtled towards his first class; Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

Harry was just in time for class, he rearranged his school bag and stuffed his hands under is arm pits to hide the red bands from his classmates. He wasn't sure if he was ready for them to see his new 'uniform'.

McGonagall however was waiting to start the class and Harry hand to uncross his arms to take his bag off his shoulders and set his books on the desk along with his wand. Of course as he did so, the red bands became visible once more and Ron, whom Harry had seated himself next too couldn't stop goggling at his sleeves.

Harry turned his head ever so slightly and found the rest of the class eying him too.

McGonagall smiled thinly at this display of interest from the student population.  
"Dumbledore has decided to formally recognise the find attributes of the students who stood up to Umbridge last year and those in the order as indicated by Harry will have a similar uniform change."

This was news to Harry, but welcome nonetheless. He was starting to think that he was the only one being made an example of! The class murmured for a brief moment before McGonagall put a stop to it with a simple curt look. Harry was trying not to look at either Ron or Hermione.

Harry finished his classes happily that night, skipped dinner and then wandered with Hermione and Ron to the Great Hall for the meeting. Most of the DA or rather the Fifth House was already gathered and Snape was standing to the side.

Snape lifted one bony finger and indicated for Harry to stand beside him. With an exasperated smile to Ron, Harry walked through the members of the 'Fifth House' towards Snape. Once Harry reached Snape, Snape raised his hand indicating for silence.

Most of the members had heard about what was happening in at least three or four of their classes that day. But Snape repeated the news. Harry half listened even as his name was mentioned.

"… Harry of course is your 'founder' so to speak, but all your activities will be passed through me first… Harry is aware of this fact…"

Harry was still half asleep as they started for the elections from each of the houses. Harry had been left out of the voting because he was already in position. The secret ballot went slowly and Harry along with Snape (as odd as it may seem) counted the votes for each of the houses.

"Anthony Goldstein, Ravenclaw…" Harry called finishing one lot of tallying.  
"Neville from Gryffindor!" Snape called looking slightly disgusted. Harry smile to himself, Neville deserved a chance.  
"Hannah Abbott, Hufflepuff."

Snape looked pleased as Harry finished but looked around a frowned at the two first year Slytherins. "We're working on it," Harry murmured, following Snape's gaze.

"I of course will be of assistance," Snape replied.  
"No Malfoy!" Harry spat vehemently before he could stop himself. "I just won't have him."  
Snape's lips twitched. "Of course… how about Carmen Hallcroft and Astah Corwin, seventh years, bright?"

Harry looked blank he had never heard of these two girls. "If you don't think they be making trouble," Harry replied, "If they give me trouble I'll make sure you will get your share."

Snape didn't reply but Harry fancied he looked somewhat amused. Which was difficult to imagine as the ex-potions master as adept at looking neutral verging on disapproving twenty four, seven.

"Thorne, Myles go and fetch Carmen, Astah, Tristram, Neal…" The first year Slytherins scampered off to do Snape's bidding, Harry had not even heard of these names before… "Luther and Louise as well…"

A few silent moments past; most of the fifth house sat and chat waiting for the Slytherin students to arrive. Harry stood by Snape uncertainly and watched his Gryffindor companions laughing and having a good joke especially Regin and Bree.

"Will you be present at our meetings?" Harry asked to fill in the silence.  
"Some. Not all," Snape replied dispassionately staring straight ahead.

Thankfully Harry was saved by the arrival of the Slytherins. They entered briskly and only had eyes for what Snape had to tell them. Harry was happy for this fact as Snape was left to explain. They split to find their elected assident and came up with Astah Corwin.

They senior Slytherins all shook Harry's hand and thanked him for his invitation. Harry was surprised by their reactions… these Slytherins were obviously the quieter less vocal of the group. The girls seemed opposites with the great cow Pansy Parkinson and the boys contrasted greatly with Malfoy and his lapdogs.

With the conclusion of the meeting Harry was held up by Snape who drilled him once more on his role and responsibilities and the rules that had been set down in front of him.

But finally Harry was released and found Ron and Hermione at the Great Hall doors. "Hermione could you make a few more of those coin things you did last year… enough for the elected leaders and a few… proven members?" Harry asked cheerfully.

"What an earth for?" Hermione asked, "Snape is to know everything…"

"What Snape doesn't know won't hurt him." Harry grinned evilly, "Besides I want to try something with just a few people at a time… I don't know if it will work…"

"Oh… but what happened with your last coin?"  
Harry looked sheepish, "I … erm… I gave it to Slytherin…"  
"What an earth for?" Contrary to what Harry had been fearing Hermione only looked amused.  
"A token to remember me by…" Harry blushed… "It seemed appropriate at the time."

Hermione only laughed at him. "Sure… I'll do that… but don't you go doing anything dangerous…"

_.…are extremely dangerous to the unexperienced spellweaver…_

Harry shuffled uncomfortably and confessed about his outing last night and about the parchment signed by G.G.

Hermione was positively breathless when she heard this bit of information. "Harry!" she cried almost jumping up and down frantically. "Do you realise what we can do with this information?"

Harry didn't have time to comment. He turned at the sound of a pair of feet slapping the cold stone and came face to face with a Slytherin seventh year...

**Action coming soon! Promise! And I choose Neville for the Gryffindor leader just because I wanted to do something impulsive and unexpected!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry... don't own the world... yet!**

Just to clarify the changes in uniform is the strips around the sleaves. Harry has three red stripes signifying he is their leader and a Gryffindor, the elected assistants have two stripes of their respective house colours and the everyday Fifth House members have one stipe. As to the name to this house: It is simply known to as the FIFTH House.

**Chapter Twelve Protection Magic**

Harry came nose to nose with a Slytherin seventh year. For a brief moment, the Slytherin shuffled his shoes into the ground and turned a brilliant pink colour.

"Ahm… can we help you?" Ron asked. He still was not sure about inviting Slytherins into the Fifth House.

The Slytherin glanced up; embarrassment unmasked in his grey eyes. "I just wanted to speak with Harry, if that is alright with _you_," the Slytherin snapped.

"Fine!" Ron marched off in a huff and Hermione followed close on his heels, so Harry was alone with the strange Slytherin.

The Slytherin didn't speak for a long moment, but looked Harry up and down curiously. "Why did you invite me into the Fifth House?"

Harry nearly blanched. Great how was he going to get out of this one? "Snape suggested you." Harry shrugged his shoulders listlessly and gazed down the hall where Ron and Hermione had disappeared.

The Slytherin grimaced slightly. "Thank you anyway, Harry."

"Sure – erm – no problem…" It seemed drastically rude not to know the Slytherin's name.

"Tristram," the Slytherin offered hesitantly, "Tristram Malfoy."

All of Harry's restraint was used, not to blanch in horror of this new and unfortunate revelation. "Nice to meet you…" Harry mumbled. "Tristram…"

'_Malfoy…I've got a Malfoy in the Fifth House?'_

Well Tristram looked mournfully at his hands. "Thanks once again…it meant a lot to me… being _what_ I am and all."

Harry felt a stab of guilt for his pervious ungracious thoughts towards Tristram. It could not be easy being born a Malfoy. "No problem…see you around."

"Yeah, I guess," Tristram murmured and turned on his heel.

Harry watched Tristram walked down the Hallway with a new and rather odd spring in his step.

"Harry, if you ever need any help getting around Snape…"

Harry grinned Tristram didn't need to finish his sentence.

"So what did fork tongue want?" Ron asked. Harry gritted his teeth in annoyance and scanned through the shelves upon shelves of books in the library.

"Tristram?" Harry corrected finally, reaching down as he grabbed a large volume from the shelf. 'Witches, Wards and Words…'

"Yeah him," Ron said leaning on the shelf earning him a reproving glare from the librarian Madam Pince.

Harry turned to the contents without looking at Ron. "No good," he announced and put the book back before retrieving another and walking to a spare table. Ron followed.

"So?"

Harry sighed and flipped through the first few pages of the book. "He just wanted to introduce himself, that's all."  
Ron snorted and pulled up a chair beside Harry. "Yeah right!"

Harry wasn't paying Ron any attention his eyes scanned down the contents and he found what he was looking for. 'Protective wards for buildings. Part One. Ancient Magic's.'

"What are you looking for?"

"Oh, Ron, isn't it obvious?" Hermione stated coming around from the other side of the shelves her arms characteristically loaded with books. "We're looking for any ideas on how the wards in Harry's map work."

"Oh." Ron looked completely blank. _"Why?"_

"Because I plan on putting the information into good use," Harry mumbled, his nose so close to the page it wasn't funny. "Aha! Here it is."

Hermione leaned in closely eager to hear what Harry had found; Ron on the other hand was having trouble not looking bored.

_"Medieval warlocks often used protective tablets commonly known as wards to protect important and sacred sites for magical folk. The most famous of these buildings in Britain is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The illustrious magic school is rumoured to have thirteen wards, which had been in place since the historic founding. Godric Gryffindor is said to be the original spellweaver and protector of the castle."  
_

Hermione's lips pursed. "Yes, but it isn't so helpful is it."

"But we know what the wards look like." Harry held up the book to show Hermione the diagram of a stone tablet with a complicated rune setting. "That's something and there's more."

Hermione took the book from Harry and read on. "Wards are activated using a complex spell which binds the protector to the stones. Wizards have been known to die from weaving the spell incorrectly…"

"COOL!"

Hermione gave Ron and withering look, which shut him up.

"Won't be cool if it kills me," Harry pointed out.

Hermione was already back reading the book. "It doesn't look all too difficult. I'm sure I can help you…"

"Yeah great what if it burns Harry to a cinder?" Ron muttered.

Hermione glared threateningly at Ron. "Harry _won't_ burn to a cinder because _I_ will be helping him."

Ron gave Harry a sympathetic look.

Harry walked with purposeful strides in front of the elected leaders of the Fifth house, plus Hermione and Ron. They exited into the cool air of the night without a word.

**'Harry I don't think this is such a brilliant idea.'**

Harry sighed heavily as he recognised the essence in him as Neville's.

A month had passed since the finding of the scroll detailing the wards around the castle. In that time he had taught the Fifth House as much as he could. Only the elected few however, were taught to communicate via the mind. Harry wanted only to teach a few at a time and he didn't really want Snape knowing of his extra ability. Surprisingly it had been Neville who had learned control essence first.

**'I feel it is important.'**

Neville sniffed incredulously.

Harry turned back to the parchment, chewing his bottom lip he came round to the entrance Hall.

"This is where the first ward should be," Harry murmured scratching head.

'**Never noticed anything strange here before,'** Astah Corwin sent briefly. She turned in a half circle looking about expectantly.

'**Me neither,'** Harry admitted with a sinking feeling in his stomach. What if the map was wrong? It would take years to find the wards.  
**'Look for a flat stone,'** Hermione suggested. She had a habit of butting into conversations.

**'A stone with a complicated rune setting,'** Harry communicated to all. Six heads bobbed in agreement and Harry turned in a circle.

Harry watched as the other's searched. It seemed like a millennia before Hannah Abbott pointed to his feet with a squeal. She jumped once or twice and grabbed Anthony Goldstein, pointing madly.

Self conscious Harry looked behind him, blushing.

"Under your feet!" Hannah crowed. "It's been under your feet the whole time!"

Harry looked down and nearly slapped his forehead in surprise of his own stupidity. He had been standing on the ward the whole time.

Harry stepped back then squatted and had a close look at the rune. It blended in so well with the path, no wonder he had never noticed it before despite its strange rune markings.

Harry fished into his robes and pulled out the special pocket knife Sirius gave him one Christmas. It had become a habit to carry anything of Sirius with him.

Harry did not allow his eyes to remain on the knife; he flicked it open with a flourish and used the blade to pry it out of its' spot.

Despite the ward being in that spot for a thousand years, it moved easily. As it lifted seamlessly into Harry's hand in his mind Harry saw a green lightening flash. The ward burned under his fingers. Yelping and dropping the ward Harry fell backwards onto his bottom.

"What?" six anxious voices asked all at once.

"Nothing." Harry sat slowly avoiding everybody's eyes. "It was just heavier than I thought it would be. That's all."

Ron kneeled beside Harry and helped him lift it. "Not that heavy," Ron grunted.  
Harry grimaced and shrugged his shoulders.

Hermione pulled a piece of parchment from her robes and nodded to Harry. Harry gritted his teeth and pulled the blade of Sirius' knife over the soft flesh of his palm. The cut burned but Harry thrust his bleeding hand onto the surface of the ward immediately.

Hermione was the only person gathered not watching, she was squinting at the parchment casting a complicated and rather long spell. Harry wished it wasn't so long.

But even as he thought those things, the ward became instantly warm once more then it turned cool as ice. A tremor ran through the stone and up into Harry's palm… the blood inside his body seemed to tingle.

Hermione's voice soon faded and she looked to Harry expectantly.

"It worked," Harry confirmed standing and wiping his dirty hands on his robes.

"Good." Hermione tucked her notes into her robes. "Now no matter where you move the ward will be connected to you."

Harry wasn't one hundred percent sure this was a great idea. He glanced at Ron who was playing with the strips on his sleeves (he and Hermione had one red strip marking them as members of the Fifth House, the elected leaders of each house had two, Harry had three plus the gold badge.)

"Brilliant," Ron muttered seeing Harry trying to divulge what type of mood he was in.

Harry lay restless in his bed. His palm was throbbing from the repeated cuts he had forced upon himself. All thirteen wards had bound and moved further out from the castle.

Harry had felt this action had been necessary – if Lord Voldemort decided to attack he would know before he knocked on the door. The wards were set around the circumference of the school, and just knowing this Harry felt a little safer than he did at the beginning of term. He was no longer confident that Voldemort would not try and attack Hogwarts.

He turned over grabbing his blankets and stuffing his feather pillow over his head. Ron was snoring again.

Instead of counting sheep, Harry practice remembering where each of the wards had been placed.

"Gate one, just beyond Hagrid's hut… Gate…two…"

Harry smiled at the ironic names of the wards. Their names implied an opening where in fact they were a shut door to those who meant ill. 

Harry's mind drifted as he neared sleep. Instead of counting where the 'gates' were, he found that he was thinking of the strange sensations he had felt as he was bound by each stone. The repeated green lightening flash, the heat and the cold, those stones were like they had a life of their own.

Yawning Harry closed his eyes…

_The Dark Forest was exactly that – dark. Disgusted by the twigs pulling at the hem of his cloak, the figure snarled but otherwise resolutely marched forwards._

_As if sensing his presence nothing seemed to move about him. No centaurs, unicorns… werewolves… and yet he knew they knew he was there, in their domain. It was wrong…. _

_The Dark Forest was never this silent… It was like the whole wood was waiting with baited breath for something. But even this did not change his mind about his mission. Let it be over with!_

_The jolt of magic, spreading through his body with hot pincers, came as a shock. Despite his pain, he did not stop but continued walking even more determined to finish his mission._

Harry woke with a jolt of pain. Sitting up abruptly Harry nearly fell out of bed with a clatter.

Something was wrong. That was all Harry was capable of thinking. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

Harry pulled his robe and cloak over his pyjamas, pulled on his school shoes and scavenged for his invisibility cloak.

Once he was dressed he charged down to the common room, and came to a sudden halt. Regin Standforde was waiting for him.

"I'll go with you," Regin offered.

"NO!" Harry cried without thinking.

Regin pouted. "I am not stupid, you know."

"I know." Harry wrapped his cloak about himself. "I need you to wake all the Fifth House members you can… be ready for a fight… something's up…"

Harry didn't wait to see if his order were being followed. He dashed through the portrait of the fat lady.

'**Fifth House leaders…. Gate Thirteen!'**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Harry is not mine…. Please don't sue  
**

**Chapter Thirteen. Defeat at Gate Thirteen.  
**

Harry raced from the common room. Blood pounded in his ears, his heart beat furiously against his ribs so that he thought he would burst.

He jumped down rather than ran down the stairs and kept running like a wild man to the Entrance Hall. For the briefest of moments he stopped clutching his side his emerald eyes darted about.

It was oddly quiet, yet Harry knew something tremendous was about to happen. It was like the eye of the storm.

He took one tentative step forward, pondering on the wisdom of what he was about to do. He took another and in that short about of time he was sure.

He had to save Hogwarts!

Harry was running again, running as fast as his legs would carry him down to Hagrid's little hut and dashed into the forest.

Harry did not stop he kept going. His breath caught in his throat and he gasped as if in pain.

'**Harry where are you?'**

'Damn it,' Harry thought, 'Hermione's awake.'

'**I'm in the forest…'** Harry sent, his feet barely skipping a beat.

**'The forbidden forest?'**

**'No I thought I would take a little walk in the gardens, Regin.' **

Regin took the hint and was silent.

**'Not a good idea mate.' **Harry silently agreed with Ron but did not admit it. It was too late now anyway.

**'Something's happening…'**

'**Harry this is _definitely_ not a good idea.'** Ron was in his mind in the next instant.

**'I'll get Snape,'** Astah suggested almost calmly.

**'No.'** Harry tripped and stumbled over his own feet and fell fast first into a tree root. His eyes voluntarily watered.** 'I don't want Snape to get suspicious yet.'**

Harry felt Tristram Malfoy agree silently. Of all the members of the Fifth House he had the greatest difficulty with the mind communication ability. The problem was he was so closed and reserved that it took a lot of coaxing and encouragement for Harry to get Tristram to trust him to enter his mind. But what Tristram lacked in trust he made up for in his subtly.

**'Protect your common rooms, warn the teachers of dangers.'** Harry was aware of his hypercritical statement before it left him… **'Yes even Snape.'** He sighed but it could not be helped Snape had the right to know just as any other teacher at Hogwarts.

Harry had stumbled back onto his feet and was now running madly through the forest. Gate Thirteen was not far away…

In the back of his mind Harry registered how strangely quiet the forest was. There was not even the hoot of an owl in the air. All was still, breathless, as if the forest was holding its breath waiting for something to happen.

Ready to fall in a heap from exhaustion Harry reached Gate Thirteen to find…

'Nothing… its peaceful as nothing had been here in the first place…'

Harry fingered his amulet absently; he had been so sure of the danger. He sighed then slumped on the forest floor; it had felt so real. Perhaps he was going mad after all.

As Harry was about to stand and leave the forest he heard the unmistakeable sound of a twig snapping. 

Harry' breath caught in his throat once more, his hand was already on his wand and he was scrambling to a standing position. Someone or something was making their way near the ward. Harry readied himself and backed near a tree to attempt to hide himself in the darkness.

**'McGonagall says come back this instant,'** Hermione suddenly sent frantically.

"I can't," Harry said to himself before he could check himself. He clapped his hands over his mouth and silently swore at himself for his clumsily stupidity.

"Who goes there?" a cold high voice demanded. Harry felt chills creep up and down his spine. It was voice he knew; a voice that plagued his nightmares; a voice that tormented his soul… Harry's blood ran cold and he forced back the bile that was building up in his mouth.

"Lumos Maxima." The clearing became lighter and Harry had his own wand at the ready.

Harry was half blinded by the light; no doubt this was the intruder's intention. But when Harry shield his vision he confirmed his worst fears. He was looking into the cold red slits in the deformed frame of You-Know-Who. Of Voldemort.

Harry did not let Voldemort register surprise. Barely had his opponent's lip opened in slight shock when Harry screamed, "Expelliarmus!

Voldemort held up his hand with a sneer and the spell diverted and fell uselessly to his right hand sided.

"Harry Potter, we meet again," Voldemort hissed, "I've learnt much since we last met."  
"I think you would find I have learnt much too."

Harry focused as sent a force strike at Voldemort. He was pleasantly surprised Voldemort loose his footing he was kneeling on the forest floor.

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

Harry focused a burning slap on Voldemort's pale cheeks. Deep down in his guts Harry was enjoying hurting the man-thing that had caused him and those close to him so much pain.

Harry's anger soared along with his elation. Concentrating on the hem of Voldemort's robes Harry soon had his worst enemy on fire. Not the red burning, cleansing fire of refinement. But hot, angry white fury… Silver flames licked the inside of Voldemort's cloak. The black mage roared in fury and with a flick of his hands the fire became still and useless.

"Now that you have shown me not to underestimate you," Voldemort stood.

Harry's legs were not working. What had he done? He was rooted to the spot he couldn't raise his wand to protect himself.

Voldemort straightened his robes, he had Harry transfixed unable to move. A cruel twisted smile played over his pale lips, which he licked in anticipation. He lifted his wand to aim at Harry's chest.

Harry didn't hear the curse being uttered but he felt a pain ripping through his mind, his body convulsed and he tasted the mud of the forest floor through the gnashing of his teeth. Harry had no idea if he screamed or cried out for mercy or how long the curse itself was applied.

Harry knew it was not 'crucio' that had been uttered. This curse was subtly different. It had attacked his mind. His body was reacting even when the curse had been lifted. The pain in his torso was almost unbearable. It was like a greet grizzly bear had caught hold of his guts in clawed cruel hands and was wrenching and twisting his insides.

Eternity later the curse was lifted leaving Harry face down, panting. Struggling to sit up using his elbows, Harry coughed painfully. Rich blood spilled from his lips. He coughed again and the blood came forth in clumps that stained the forest floor.

The curse repeated and Harry flung his body to the forest floor, his face in his own lifeblood. Harry drifted into cold, hard blackness... and he knew no more.

**A/N: Sorry it is small. And I'm not sorry for the cliffhanger…What will happen to Hogwarts? I'm proud of this chapter…! And I love cliffhangers Mahahahahahaha!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or his friends, he belongs to JK Rowling. However I own the original made up characters in this fiction…  
**

**Chapter Fourteen. The Darkness Dissipates**

Flash back

_Eternity later the curse was lifted leaving Harry face down, panting. Struggling to sit up using his elbows, Harry coughed painfully. Rich blood spilled from his lips. He coughed again and the blood came forth in clumps that stained the forest floor._

_The curse repeated and Harry flung his body to the forest floor, his face in his own lifeblood. And Harry drowned in darkness…_

End of Flashback

Blood rushed through his ears and seemed to pound its way through his temples. His heart pumped slowly and painfully against the ribs in his chest.

Harry coughed and then choked, tasting the bitterness of blood and bile in his mouth. Turning his head slightly he found he barely had the energy to spit out the horrible mixture.

Harry's eyelashes were closed together, stuck by his own blood. Despite this unfortunate fact, Harry knew it was still dark and he was in the forest. A shiver ran down his spine and he choked once more.

He had been so terribly stupid. There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to die like this… Someone in the recesses of his mind he rebelled at the thought. His chapped sore lips parted and he cursed…

"Harry…" 

They were soft words with a warm timbre. This was not Voldemort's voice. Someone crouched down beside him.

A low moan emitted from Harry's lips as a gentle hand turned him onto his back.

"Harry…"

Harry's eyes fluttered but it was useless, they were firmly stuck with dried blood.

"Here," the voice said half amused, Harry didn't miss the note of uncertainty and panic. A strong male hand grasped Harry's wrist, Harry accepted and was pulled up and sat up by a tree trunk. "I'll go and get something to wash your face with."

Harry nodded absently and let his head loll forwards. The voice was definitely male but as for anything else Harry couldn't register who it was.

"He's hurt bad," he heard the voice whisper.  
A few other voices whispered frantically. Harry heard at least one female voice.   
"Here…"  
There was a sound of ripping garment.

A cool cloth washed Harry's face and a moment later he was able to flicker his eyelids open. A smiling face became visible.

Harry started and licked his lips before he croaked…. _"Rhodderyk?"_

**A/N: If you have forgotten who Rhodderyk is and what happened to him look at the long author note at the end now….**

It couldn't possibly be… it just couldn't be. This isn't making sense.

"Ah." The smiled widened and the man took Harry's shoulders to stop him from completely falling over.

"You remember me…"

Rhodderyk was older than when he had last seen him, he was bearded much like his uncle Godric Gryffindor.

"But…" Harry could not choke out the next question.

"Remember me?" A tall dark wizard in billowing green robes stepped forwards.  
"Earven…"  
Earven Slytherin grinned; he too was now bearded.

"He's moved the god damn wards…" An older wiser voice grumbled.  
Rhodderyk looked over his shoulder and called, "Well you told him to use the information you left him well."

Harry almost scrambled to his feet when he heard that unmistakable voice. "Magister Gryffindor…"

Gryffindor came into view, a long scarlet cloak sweeping the forest floor. He turned his face towards Harry. His hair was greying, his face lined as if he had many more worries in the world. But his chocolate brown eyes were sharp as ever.

"You moved the wards! Foolish boy!" Gryffindor brandished his gloved hands at Harry's direction.

Harry opened his mouth to protest when he remembered who he was speaking to. "Don't worry, Harry," Rhodderyk whispered into Harry's ear, "He's gotten cranky in his old age."  
Earven snorted, "My father is not much better…"

Harry glanced around almost expecting Slytherin to be glaring at him with his all knowing dark eyes. But Harry's mentor was no where to be seen.

"Let's hope he wasn't foolish enough to bind himself to the wards," Gryffindor commented wryly to his companions.

Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw both smiled thinly. "Surely he would not practice anything dangerous," Hufflepuff replied.

Harry noticed that the gentle founder looked tired and unhappy. But his thoughts were turned away from this when he registered what was being said. Colouring slightly Harry glanced away embarrassed. _'Oh no, what have I done?'_

Harry's slight movement was caught by Gryffindor, who upon seeing the non verbal confession swore viciously. Rowena and Helga exchanged glances. Earven looked impressed while Rhodderyk seemed slightly perplexed.

"Harry that was very foolish," Rhodderyk admonished before his uncle could get a word in.  
Harry rubbed the top of his head. "It seemed like a good plan at the time…"

Gryffindor sniffed then demanded, "Give me your hand…"

Harry complied holding out his palm for inspection, the male founder sat on his haunches and pressed his fingers to the soft tissue on Harry's hand. His eyes closed and his lips moved but Harry could not catch any words being spoken.

Harry felt a jolt run through his veins, and his blood seemed to tremor slightly. His first instincts were to pull away but Gryffindor held him firm.

Finally Godric Gryffindor opened his eyes and regarded Harry sternly. "He had help." Rowena and Helga who had been holding their breath sighed in relief. "The spell that had been cast was done extremely well."

Harry's hands were released and Godric moved aside. Helga then kneeled by Harry. "Let's have a look at you then…"

Hufflepuff's soft hands barely touched him when they recoiled almost in horror. She turned her head sharply to her companions and hissed something in Gaelic. Harry had to stop himself gulping, what ever she had said it sounded serious.

"Told you using that particular spell on that dark wizard was worth it." Rhodderyk lifted his chin and glared at his uncle.  
Godric returned his nephew's hard stare. "It was black magic, Rhoddy."  
Rhodderyk sniffed and looked to Earven. "It convinced him to leave Harry alone didn't it?"  
"Yes… it was black magic," Godric growled dangerously.  
"But it was not evil to save Harry's life…" Rhodderyk countered.  
"It was black magic…"  
"No spell in itself is evil." Rhodderyk glanced at Helga and Rowena but found not support in his argument.  
"Do you want to end up like your father, Rhoddy?"  
"I am not my father!" Rhodderyk protested.  
"He killed your mother with dark magic," Godric growled softly.  
Rhodderyk pursed his lips, "But I have not killed, nor do I have the quirk of enjoying killing like my father…"  
Godric stared long and hard at his nephew for long moment, "Sometimes you worry me, Rhodderyk. You and your sons."  
Rhodderyk shook his head sadly; obviously this was an old disagreement.

"STUPFY……"

The clearing became littered with spells flying around immediately. Harry pressed himself down the ground.

**'NO STOP!"  
**

Earven took guard of Harry and Helga standing over them as spells crashed about. Godric shielded Rowena, who was displeased by his protective actions. Rhodderyk took up a defensive position, but there were so many spells that he did not know which way to turn.

_'No, no, no…'_ Harry thought, **'NO!'**

Author's Note

**A/N: Rhodderyk is Godric Gryffindor's nephew from History – Retold. Godric took him and his brother in after his father murdered their mother.**

**Excerpt:**  
_Rhodderyk shrugged. "That makes you human, Harry, not like my father…"  
"Oh…"  
"Good and gracious Sir Hearne Gryffindor, hero of all of England…But I hated him."  
"Oh…" Harry wished he could say something just a tad more intelligent than 'oh' but there was nothing in his mind. Harry didn't want to know anymore about Rhodderyk's story but the older wizard seemed determined to finish it.  
"He was an awful drunk… he came home one night and murdered my mother in front of me…He went gallows and I was left alone in the world. After my father well… none of our relatives wanted us. They would have tossed my brother and I onto the street, but my uncle took pity on us and kept us from scheming relatives…"_

**Godric took Rhoddy and his brother in because the family did not want to take in the sons of a disowned hero, a man who used black magic against his wife. Blood deemed to be important and so Rhodderyks mother's family did not want the boys in the house, even though they were victims also of their father's hideous crime. Godric, shamed also by his brother's act took pity on the children, for they were still very young when this happened and took them in. Hearne Gryffindor's estate was taken by the other side of the family so without their uncle's generosity the boys would have been alone in a brutal medieval world… **

**Rhoddy's brother was Newlin, who died alongside Saxtyn, Salazar nephew. Rhodderyk became an equilivant to an 'auror' but never did he forgive the relatives that forsook him and his brother.**

**Just a little bit of information and reminding you what happened to Rhodderyk Gryffindor and an explanation of why being brought up by his uncle was a huge deal to Rhodderyk…**

**I may give more information about Earven, Newlin and Saxtyn in later chapters…**

**I thought this was important information to give you.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing from the Harry Potter world… only my psychotic imagination at work here!  
**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Rescuers**

Flashback

_"STUPFY……"_

_The clearing became littered with spells flying around immediately. Harry pressed himself down the ground._

_'NO STOP!"_

_Earven took guard of Harry and Helga standing over them as spells crashed about. Godric shield Rowena, who was displeased by his protective actions. Rhodderyk took up a defensive position, but there were so many spells that he did not know which way to turn._

_'No, no, no…' Harry thought, **'NO!'**_

End Flashback

The forest soon became still. Harry raised his head up slightly and spat out mud and leaves. Helga rubbed his back and then she looked up also.

"Move away from him…!"

Hermione stood barefooted, Harry could see mud streaked almost up to her knees. Her long white lacy nightie flapped about her feet as a small wind stirred. Her long bushy hair was loose and floated listlessly like a war banner. Her normally kind eyes hardened in pure determination. She lifted her wand higher up into Earven Slytherin's nose. "Move Slytherin."

Earven looked at the tip of her wand then casually turned towards Harry. "Well, are you going to introduce me, to this lovely lady?" He asked unconcernedly.

Hermione wand inched higher… Harry thought she looked like a very determined Amazon warrior.

On shaky legs, Harry stood slowly and stepped forward and pressed his palm against the point of Hermione's wand. "I would not have you kill my rescuers," Harry murmured.

Hermione flicked her busy hair out from her eyes flustered and turned to look at the others in the clearing. "Rescuers?" she asked huskily. _"Rescuers…?"_

Harry nodded. "Earven, this is Hermione Granger, one of my dearest friends."  
Earven took Hermione's free hand and brought it to his lips. "Pleasure, milady."

Hermione could not hide her surprise; her wand fell uselessly to her side. She glanced towards Harry and then to Ron who had crept closer to Harry. 

"Hermione, this is Earven Slytherin… Salazar's son." Hermione squeaked incomprehensively.

"WHAT?" Ron looked outraged.

"Cool," Regin commented who was eying the end of Rhodderyk's wand. His band of first years including Bree, Willow, Royce, Thorne and Myles, had gone in attack of Rhoddy and Godric only to find themselves staring at the points of the grown ups wands. Harry ignored Earven and stepped in-between Rhodderyk and the first years.

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded.  
"You told the elected to make preparations to guard the common rooms right?" Royce volunteered a matter-of-factly, but one of his eyes was trained on Rowena Ravenclaw intently.  
Harry nodded.

"Well they were _excluding_ us!" Thorne snarled as it was a terribly insulting.

"They asked me to _hide,_" Willow nodded empathetically. "In the broom _cupboard."_  
Bree snorted and looked to Regin, who seemed to be the ring leader. "And it was not satisfactory arrangement," she said with a nod from Regin.

"And you didn't say anything about not helping you once I woke up the Fifth House," Regin reasoned still eyeing Rhodderyk with wonderment. "Can you tell him to lower his wand now?" There was a pleading type tone from Regin.

Rhodderyk looked to Harry who nodded. "My apologies young sir, all you had to do was ask."

Regin stepped away quickly and flashed a smile at Harry. "So here we are." Harry shook his head… he was never so careless in first year. _Yeah Right!_

"We should get back to the castle…" Harry murmured, rubbing his scar.   
Hermione looked back at the ward, concern flickered in her eyes. "Harry, what happened?"

Harry shrugged haphazardly and looked to one of the three founders to explain. When no answer was forth coming he asked. "It was _him?" _

The group froze, Harry watch unfeeling as the horror swept through them.

_"Him?"_ Regin squeaked, "Here?"

"The one and only," Harry replied dryly.

"Why would _he_ be here?" Willow glanced about, doing a three sixty as if expecting Voldemort to appear.

"We're at war," Throne drawled, "_he_ was going to turn up sooner or later."  
"Yeah well I prefer later," Myles muttered, wrapping his Slytherin cloak about his shoulders.

Godric swept past the first years. "Voldewart?"

Despite the tension, the first years giggled at the mispronunciation of the powerful enemy's name.

"Voldemort – yes, Lord," Harry replied. Godric nodded, biting on his lips.

"What is going on here!" Harry had been expecting to hear this voice, ever since he recognised the other founders.

"Magister Slytherin!" Harry turned to see himself staring into dark fathomless eyes. Behind Salazar Slytherin, there was someone else Harry was not happy to see: Professor Snape.

Slytherin ignored the stares of the founders and the exclamation of Earven. "Father, where have you been?" and strode confidently to stand over Harry, disapproval evident in his eyes.

"Have I taught you _nothing_?" Salazar barked harshly, taking Harry by the shoulders. Harry shuddered at the emphasis on the word nothing.

"Get away from him!" Both Ron and Hermione threatened Salazar Slytherin with their wands. Salazar's lips parted in amusement; with a listless wave of his hand, Hermione and Ron lost their wands. Salazar pocketed their wands. "Why thank you." And turned back to Harry. "What were you thinking?"

Harry shook his head. What had he been thinking? "I don't think I was thinking, Magister Slytherin," Harry murmured, knowing that to lie would not be worth the trouble.

Snape snorted indistinctively, but a hard stare from Slytherin stop any unwanted comment.

Slytherin sighed heavily, "What am I going to do with you, boy?"

Harry didn't answer he fingered the cuff of his robe.

"You could have been killed!"

"At least I couldn't burn(see notes) myself again," Harry murmured and shivered at the awful feeling of his power literally being burned from him when he had rescued his ancient mentor.

"I never said it couldn't," Slytherin commented wryly. "Come we have spent too long out here."

Slytherin turned on his heel and Harry knew he was expected to follow. Without glancing at anyone else he followed his mentor back up to the Hogwarts castle.

Harry kept his head bowed down and stared attentively at the heels of Slytherin's boots. Even as he did so he could feel the two holes burning on the back of his head where he was sure Snape was staring. _'Perhaps he is trying to read my mind,'_ Harry thought whimsically, _'Yep I'm definitely in trouble.'_

**'What do you think you were doing boy?** Slytherin's essence cut through Harry's mind. Harry kept still inside himself, he knew by the founder's scathing tone he was not expected to answer. **'You could have been killed!'**

Harry sneezed loudly and rubbed his nose before looking back over the first years and his best friends.

**'Harry do you want me to take him out?'**

**'Get out of his mind boy, we're having a private conversation,' **Slytherin commanded before Harry had a chance to reply to Ron's inquiry. Ron, to his credit, refused to move.

**'Out!'** Slytherin snarled.

Ron stood his ground.

**'I said OUT!'**

Harry grabbed his temples and motioned Slytherin to stop. Ron was a few paces behind eying the older wizard suspiciously. Snape held out his hand to stop Ron from moving closer to the founder. He was looking from Harry, to Slytherin, and Ron and back again curiously. Harry knew he had a lot to explain to the Slytherin head of house.

"Ron, it's okay," Harry insisted out loud, still rubbing his temples, "he is no danger to me."

Ron sniffed as if he didn't believe Harry, and then pushed past Snape in a huff. "If you say so…"

Harry sighed and looked apologetically to Slytherin. "It is who I am that bothers him."

It wasn't a question but a statement but Harry nodded his head slightly. "It went better than I expected."

Slytherin sorted and pattered Harry's shoulder. "Sarcasm is the lowest form a wit Harry."

Harry grinned and nodded wearily. "But it's great."

Slytherin laughed and then abruptly sobered. "You are fortunate to have come from the serykah curse lightly."

Harry glanced up to look into Slytherin's dark eyes and saw a flicker of pity beneath their murky depths.

"I thought I was dead…" Harry confessed feeling his throat constrict.

"You were close to it," Godric Gryffindor commented sternly, "You have no concept how fortunate you are to be alive – and walking."

"Two to four bouts before we had but an end to it," Rhodderyk added, "Many have gone mad from less."

Harry shivered involuntarily and Slytherin looked even more stern. "How many times Harry?" he asked in an undertone. "How many?"

Harry looked away too embarrassed to admit to his mentor what had happened, although he knew a simple mind read would not leave him any secrets. Instead he turned and when to walk up the front stairs of Hogwarts. Slytherin, however, caught him just above his elbow.

"Harry…" Pity flooded the pools of Slytherin's eyes. "It's okay… I know. Lord knows I've done plenty foolish things in my life… I, too, have felt this curse…"

Harry smiled thinly. "I can't tell you how many times, Magister… I was too busy screaming to take notes."

Slytherin's face cracked into a mighty grin. He wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders jovially and cried. "I've missed you Harry!"

Harry let Slytherin lead him up the stairs and replied cheekily, "I've almost missed you too, sir!"

Slytherin slyly looked to Harry, "Bet you have some questions…"

Harry nodded his head fervently. There was much he had never thought of asking the founder. Now that he was back…

"Well you're going to have to wait for the morrow." Harry groaned and Slytherin clapped his shoulders almost sympathetically. "Now it is time I send you to the _'hopstickal_ wing.'"

Harry's frowned deepened. "I don't need to."

"Nonsense, boy… I say yes, you do, yes?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. I swear it I'm fine."

Earven hearing the conversation called out. "I told you he has gotten grumpy in his old age!"

Harry looked over his shoulder. "Nothing's changed!"

Slytherin pretended to swat Harry over the head for his insolence.

"Milords, Miladies… welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard in the Modern Era…!"

Harry groaned loudly as Peeves swept through the party cackling madly.

"And some things do change…" Rhodderyk commented to Helga as they watched Peeves sweep away still chuckling madly.

"Count yourselves as lucky," Thorne replied thinly and he looked to Myles, "Better go before the Bloody Baron turns up."

Author's Note

**A/N: Earven Slytherin is Salazar's eldest son – introduced in History – Retold.**

**Quote: "At least I couldn't burn myself again." – Harry is referring to the instances in History – Retold where in an attempt to protect Salazar Slytherin he released to much magical power, which resulted in 'burning'. **

** Flash back History – Retold **  
**Rhodderyk Gryffindor caught Harry as he collapsed. The over exertion of power and magic had been know to permanently 'burn' a wizard. The prospect that Harry could have involuntarily 'burned' himself distressed Rhodderyk. For burning oneself was almost as bad a death. A wizard who had burned himself had wiped his body of power and sometimes it did lead to death… **  
** End of Flashback **

**And the quote about sarcasm is from my father and is somewhat a family joke since I am known for my sarcasm and wit! I love that quote… I live and breath it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's world, the characters or my car…**

**Chapter Sixteen: Introductions**

Thorne and Myles left chattering excitedly down the corridor, with Snape glaring at the two boys. The other first years were sent scampering to the common rooms with a characteristic scowl from Snape before he too swept down the darkened corridor, leaving Harry alone with Hermione with the founders.

'**Tell the rest of the Fifth House everything seems to back to normal. Don't say Voldemort turned up – I don't want a panic… let the first years know to keep their mouths shut.' **

'**Wise…'**

Hermione nodded and with all the dignity she could muster turned on her heel.   
"She's a catch," Earven murmured to Rhodderyk.

Rhoddy smiled and sighed, "I've got a girl."

"I don't…I've always had soft spot for Gryffindor ladies…"

Rhoddy rolled his eyes in reply.

Harry forced his face to remain expressionless. The irony of Slytherin's son being impressed with Hermione was bordering on hilarity.

"It's this way to the hospital wing…" Harry announced, glancing back at Rhodderyk and Earven, the later who was still eying the passage where Hermione disappeared.

Albus Dumbledore was waiting for Harry in the hospital wing. Upon seeing his young pupil he stood up from the chair and spread his arms wide. "Mr. Potter, I see you have returned to us safe."

Harry nodded and grimaced as Poppy Pomfrey listlessly came in from the office, tying the loose belt of her knighting gown. "Oh it's you," she mumbled as she immediately started to fuss over Harry.

Rhodderyk raised an elegant brow.

"What can I say?" Harry said in away of explanation, "But I always land up here."

The mediwitch snorted loudly, "That you do, Harry, that you do."

"Nothings changed then?" Earven commented loudly in the corner.

Noticing Albus Dumbledore eying the strangers with something akin to curiosity, Harry realised that he had not introduced the founders. He turned his head slightly to see Godric Gryffindor also looking at Dumbledore with the same curiosity.

"Is this Double – door?" Gryffindor asked, finally unable to keep his questions silent.

Pomfrey dropped the bandages onto the floor and ignored them as they rolled away.

Harry looked quickly to Albus Dumbledore, whom normally seemed to know what to do in embarrassing moments.

Seeing Harry's silent request, Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Poppy, could you excuse us for a moment."

Poppy frowned and slowly bent to pick up her bandages one by one. "As you wish," she commented listlessly as she swished out of the room.

Harry watched the handle of the office snap shut and glanced nervously to Salazar, who had been starting intently at Harry ever since they had entered the Hospital Wing.

"Professor Dumbledore…" Harry started licking his lips, although not as drastic as telling Dumbledore he had been sent a thousand years in the past, he was unsettled at having to introduce the founders to his Headmaster.

Salazar forced the thin smile that threatened to creep onto this lips, he was enjoying every moment of Harry's uncomfortable situation.

"… Lord Salazar Slytherin…"

Salazar lifted his chin every so slightly, it was a mannerism that his underlings found deeply troubling. Dumbledore seemed calm; his periwinkle blue twinkled mischievously as his lips parted, "Pleasure." He nodded his head ever so slightly.

"Lord Gryffindor," Dumbledore stepped forward offering his hand to Godric, who accepted curiosity still burning in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Ladies Helga and Rowena…" Harry gestured to the two ladies in turn. Rowena stepped forward and offer a proffered hand regally, "Charmed I'm sure."

Dumbledore not the least bit fazed lifted Rowena's hand close to his lips. He bent his aged torso slightly. "Likewise," he murmured, as his lips barely brushed the porcelain skin of Rowena's hand.

"This is Rhodderyk Gryffindor, Godric's nephew…" Rhoddy inclined his head slightly as he heard Harry's words; he was becoming overwhelmed at being away from their time.

"Relax," Earven murmured, "I'm sure Kendrick and Dorian have not time to wreck havoc on the castle…" Rhodderyk rolled his eyes and Earven added as an after thought… "Yet…"

"Lord Salazar's son Earven…"

Earven smiled thinly. "Things have certainly changed."

"I hope." Dumbledore clasped both of his hands together in front of his body, seemingly unconcerned by who stood before him. "That you feel welcome at Hogwarts."

"It feels as though I never left…" Salazar sighed wistfully. He tilted his head slightly as if to capture the sounds of apprentices laughing together. There was a sad expression on his face, Harry pitied him.

Harry grinning, lead the founders towards the Room of Requirement to meet with the Fifth House (Snape was going to be absent). Rhodderyk walked on Harry's right hand side, his eyes glued to the moving portraits. Harry could clearly see he dearly wanted to poke them… in fact he was practically jumping from one foot to the other.

'**Oh come on, one poke.' **

**'Absolutely not!' **

**'One teeny weeny little poke.' **

'**No.'**

'**Just one…. Purlease?' **

"No," Godric Gryffindor growled aloud, "And you wonder where your boys got it from… from their father, I tell you."

Rhodderyk pursed his lips, "Come on; don't tell me you're not curious." 

"What's this Potter?"

Harry groaned aloud when he heard this drawl behind him. He turned and pressed through the founders.

"Malfoy…?" Slytherin looked thoughtful when he glanced at the boy, wearing Slytherin robes. He was small, slim with wispy blonde hair and cold grey eyes. Two goons flaked his sides, like two spearmen.

The boy sniffed loudly and looked down his nose at Slytherin. "What's you got here? Mudbloods?"

"Watch it or I'll curse you to no ends… Slytherin or no," Earven replied tersely his fingers already curled around the end of his wand.

Draco Malfoy smiled evilly and glanced at Harry up and down. "You'll be dead before you know it."  
Harry opened his mouth to reply, but felt a heavy reassurance on his shoulder. He glanced up into Salazar's face and his mentor squeezed his shoulder in silent reply.  
"Don't be so sure boy," Salazar replied gravely, "the future hold many mysteries."

Draco sneered at Salazar Slytherin; his cold grey eyes maliciously sparkled with a calculating look.

"Did you like the spell the heir of Slytherin used last night, Potter?"

Harry baulked.

"Compliments of my father… done a lot of research in ancient magics… you have no hope."

Salazar squeezed Harry's shoulder harder so that Harry winced in pain. "I knew your father boy. Trust me he knew very little of what he was dabbing in…"

Draco laughed mirthlessly. "Crabbe, Goyle…"

Salazar watched as the Slytherin trio marched down the Hall. "Boy!"   
Draco turned and it was Salazar's turn to smile maliciously. "I was not sorry in killing your father…"

Draco's pale face turned to stone at the mention of his father he glanced from goon to goon. His lips parted as if to deny the fact Slytherin had presented to him. "He died a coward… a _traitor_…"

Despite strongly disliking the senior Malfoy, Harry bowed his head in shame. No one deserved to hear of a loved ones death from their enemy.

"Choose the right Heir, is the only advice left for me to give you."

Malfoy rallied his wits before he replied, "Whose to say I've sided with the wrong heir."

Salazar smiled sadly before turning around and taking Harry with him. "I do…"

The excitement in the Room of Requirement had been astronomical as Harry introduced each of the founders and Rhodderyk and Earven. The ancient heroes, with the exception of Slytherin, dispersed themselves amongst the Fifth House, deliberately picking students from different houses from themselves. Earven made a beeline to Hermione Granger, much to the disgust of Ron and to the amusement of Harry. Hermione was blushing furiously as Earven gallantly introduced himself, with the flurry of a knight in shining armour.

"What's happening?" Harry barely opened his lips in fear one of the members would hear his uncertainty.  
"They will teach you House to communicate between each other… you'll be coming with me…" Salazar indicated to a door that miraculously appeared at the other side of the room. Harry took one wistful look about the room before he took the first steps towards the new door.

Harry's fingertips touched the door knob and he shivered in anticipation. It turned smoothly in his hand and swept open. Stepping through Harry turned as Slytherin closed the door behind him.

"You've got questions?" Slytherin asked expectantly. Harry nodded and glanced around the room.

"The basilisk… _why_…?"

Slytherin laughed gleefully. "Oh that… a research project nothing more, nothing less… research."

"_Research?"_

Slytherin nodded his head and looked away from Harry's focused emerald eyes. He swallowed. "I'm a healer Harry…"

Harry nodded.

"I will never be happy with the discoveries of medicine…" he looked slyly over to his apprentice…"or potions."

"The basilisk was a part of my research. I breed it for its venom… Venom can become medicine… But I had to abandon my research; it seems I had created a potion of nigh immortality." He shivered… "Immortality is a curse… more evil than good."

Harry nodded, this information would drive men to war. The greedy would stop at nothing go gain immortality.

"…Death should not be feared… an unlived life is more frightening. Our time on this earth is so short, Harry… So very short."

Slytherin stood and stretched and grinned. "Now I shall be doing some real teaching." He rolled up the sleeves of his robes. "I shall teach you to conjure a shield."

Like the wandless arts Salazar had previously taught him, it took Harry what seemed like an age before he managed it.

Salazar cheered when the invisible shield was complete and whole.

"Now conjure your patronus."

"He's…" Harry didn't have the words to describe Prongs… "Broken…"   
Salazar stared back with a stony expression. "Cast," he commanded.

Harry sighed. "Expecto Patronum!"

Prongs burst forth in blinding white light, Harry bent over double shielding his eyes. Prongs pranced around the room with in delight and came to stand in front of Harry. His white coat had a golden hewn and his eyes… were emerald green. Harry laughed and lifted his hand to touch the velvety nose.

"He is whole," Salazar said from the corner. "His magic feeds from your strength and from your shield. He is dangerous spirit for your foes. When he is around, evil cannot touch you."

Harry looked up stunned. "Why doesn't anyone else know about this?" 

"Dangerous information if it leaks into the wrong hands…"

Harry glanced once more towards his patronus and beamed. "I feel stronger… and hopeful…"

"Only a fool would not hope."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potterish… except the books… so I most certainly don't own the Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Downfall **

Elated Harry trudged up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Prongs had returned stronger and more powerful than before.

He was whistling a merry tune when he entered the common room and the portrait of the Fat Lady slid shut.

In the corner Hermione jumped and Harry smiled. She was alone in the common room and she seemed to be curled up by her position near the fire for serious thinking. Hogwarts – A History was sitting on the floor, opened to the very beginning. Her eyes were searching Harry as if he could give her the answers she was seeking.

Harry rolled his shoulders with a sigh and lounged on the nearest chair. Hermione's eyes never left him.

"Well," Harry asked throwing his hands up in mock surrender, "Are you going to ask?"

Hermione started for a moment, her chin made little up and down movements. "You're mentioned in Hogwarts a History…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Even I know _that!"_

Hermione shot Harry a dirty look and picked the book up gently as if was a delicate baby animal of some sort. Harry's smile that had been creeping onto his lips began to fade as Hermione said, "You're mentioned in the medieval history of Hogwarts."

"Oh?" Harry was only curious but not devastated by this news. How could it hurt him?

_"Upon leaving Hogwarts Salazar Slytherin taught many talented apprentices. Many of whom he trained exclusively. Some names that are known are the mysterious Harrolde, who is said to have vanished into the future... Salazar Slytherin was unwilling to comment on the whereabouts of his student, under the firm belief the less information written about him the safer and happier he would be...Despite this manuscripts written in the founder's hand about his apprentice has been found, although they are extremely limited in their information." _

Harry looked at Hermione blankly. "Oh don't you see it?" she cried pitifully with a curse.

Harry smiled up at his friend blankly. Hermione slapped her forehead with her palm. "BOYS! Argh!"

"What?" Harry asked all too innocently, "I don't is the big drastic news, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head sadly and stood and ran her fingers through her long bushy hair. Harry heard her long rattling sigh before she turned her face away from him.

"You said Draco told you his father had been doing research in ancient magics and that Salazar Slytherin killed Mr. Malfoy in medieval times."

Harry nodded his head; this was all true and common knowledge amongst the students of the Fifth House. Hermione wrung her hands tightly. "What was Lucius Malfoy doing in medieval times and how did he get there?" she stopped and baulked, "How did you get there?"

Harry shrugged uselessly in reply. "I dunno… Slytherin and Hufflepuff explained the magic but truthfully I didn't really understand."

Hermione let out another shuddering sigh. "Harry it's a bit of coincidence that Malfoy just turns up in medieval times they same time as you. I bit of coincidence that Voldemort also knows some ancient magics, don't you think?"

Because he couldn't think of any other way of reacting to Hermione's theory Harry simple shrugged his shoulders listlessly. "Some things are not meant to be understood, 'Mione."

Hermione tearfully wrapped her arms around her waist and turned away once more so that Harry couldn't see the crystal tears sliding down her flushed rosy cheeks.

"He knows Harry… I can feel it… He knows." Hermione looked back her own helpless written all over her face. "I'm afraid Harry…so very afraid…"

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione in reply. "So am I… so am I…" 

Over the quivering shoulder of Hermione, Harry saw the yellow pages of Hogwarts – A History, flutter open to page of an intricate medieval illumination. Harry squinted through his glasses.

The picture was of a great white stag, a long green serpent wound around its legs. It looked comical as if the snake was whispering secrets in the stag's ear. The stag held his head back, his eyes rolled back and his mouth frothed.

At the same time Harry felt the gentle burning of his amulet…

_Harry felt as if every muscle in his body was going to fall off as he lifted his aching body up from the chair. He looked down at his hands which instinctively supported his weight, he baulked when he saw dried, wrinkling puffy fingers. _

_He glanced around and looked at the fire which was burning. It had been a cold winter; even now winter had not released its chilly grasp from the early spring mornings. _

_Breathing heavily Harry made his way over to a little wooden table; his breath came in wispy little clouds. On the table their was a red and green book. His gnarled fingers fingered their way through the pages, but his eyes did not see what was written on the pages… _

_It was with a tremendous effort that he closed he book and clenched his fist. "I was a fool to every have written a true account," he rasped rebuking himself. _

_The book firmly shut, he picked up and brought it to the fireplace. _

_With a slight 'Oh' he released his work into the flames. The fire took very little time winding up the leather. He watched with something akin to disgust and regret as his secrets were destroyed. But they were not just his secrets. He had no right to commit his life to page… or the truth to paper in that fact. _

_Yellow pages started to curl, the paper smoked and his work was no more. _

_Turning with a sigh, he went to the small wooden desk and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment. 'Everybody has the right to feel safe. To feel loved and know the security of family ties…' _

_He would start another account of his life, but some of his secrets were too dangerous to be committed to paper. This other account although truthful will not include much information about Harry, who he was, where he came from or where he disappeared to… It will only acknowledge his apprentice existed… _

Harry opened his eyes with a sigh of relief and looked down at his hands which were young and smooth. The amulet of the Serpent's Eye was in his hands. It was burning as if the metal was itself was feverish… 

In the blink of an eye he saw a home, wrapped in large flicking tongues of fire. Voldemort stood in the midst, his red eyes gazing hungrily around him at his Death Eaters. He stretched his long white fingers and indicated to two slouched bodies on the floor. "Burn them…" 

Harry blinked his eyes and clutched his hands over his mouth, thinking he was going to be physically sick… realising what he had just witnessed.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked but she seemed far away.

Harry semi turned towards her and nodded and found his voice although it sounded foreign to his own ears, "The time has come…"

**'Fifth House… Room of Requirement…' **

Harry managed the barest of a smile. The training the founders, Earven and Rhodderyk had made the communication process easier.

Harry and Hermione where the last to reach the Room of Requirement; as the door closed shut the cascade of questions bombarded Harry.

Harry held up his hand for silence and immediately the chattering and shouting stopped. Everyone was eager to hear was needed to be said.

For the briefest of moments Harry looked apologetically to Ron and Ginny before he started. "Voldemort's next attack has been revealed to me."

Chattering started immediately like a mob of curious bees. Harry whirled around as the door to the Room of Requirement opened and Salazar Slytherin entered blithely. Harry tried to smile at his mentor but found he could not use the correct muscles.

"Where….?" 

The answer could not be delayed any longer.

"The Burrow…" Harry heard himself choke.

Ron's face visibly paled at his news, Ginny clutched onto her brother's arm. Harry managed a sad nod in the direction before continuing, "Slytherins I want you to secure the perimeters at the Burrow … Ravenclaws you will secure the perimeters around Hogwarts. Hufflepuffs you will ready the castle for an attack…"

Harry held up his hand to stop the outrage coming from the Hufflepuffs. "I need you here, if I fail. You'll be our last hope…"

The Hufflepuffs still looked disgruntled but did not make any further protestations.

"Those Gryffindors who are willing come with me…or stay here and help with preparations…"

"We're with you Harry!" Ginny cried furiously.

Harry smiled sadly. "I know…"

Harry moved away from the portkey and watched as the Slytherin's slipped off one by one to secure the perimeter of what would probably be his last battle.

The Burrow was oddly quiet. It stood uncharred in the darkness, like a hulking bird of prey. Inside he knew Mr and Mrs Weasley were sleeping.

Like shadows, the Gryffindors who accompanied Harry skulked closer to the house. They hid themselves in the garden to wait for Voldemort and his Death Eaters to appear.

They did not have to wait long before they heard the distinctive apparting pops nearby. Next to him, Harry felt Hermione shiver…

'**Wait for them to pass you… surprise them… strike fast and hard…' **

'**Don't let them into my house!' **Ron added to Harry's indigently.   
Harry chuckled and stilled himself as he caught the sound of a cloak swishing.

The Death Eaters were not fussed about moving silently. Harry could the clank, clank, clank of boots before he even could see the figure gliding towards them. The first Death Eater past them.

'**Steady Ginny… wait…' **Harry could feel the anger bubbling from Ginny from the other side of the path. He couldn't see her face so he had no idea how she took this comment.

A few more Death Eaters past, there eyes glued on their target and not spying the ambush of a few young Hogwarts students.

And last of all he came…

Harry felt anger and fury build inside of him and had to push it away. For the next few moments, minutes maybe hours he had to remain focused. **'To kill or be killed…' **he thought wearily, **'I choose life…' **

Voldemort was about fifteen paces away before Harry gave his assent for the trap to spring shut. The students slithered almost silently from the bushes the Death Eaters barely had time to turn when curses upon curses filled the night time air… The last battle had begun…

"Expellirumus…" 

"Stupfy!" 

"Impedimenta!" 

"Petrificus Totalus…."

Voldemort turned on his heel and too Harry it was in slow motion. For a moment their eyes locked. Voldemort's fiery crimson pits and Harry's determined emerald gaze.

Voldemort lips pulled back into a sneer… Harry knew which curse was coming his way. Without thinking he jumped clear as the serykah curse hit the garden paver he had been standing on. The rock cracked with a loud bag – splintered right in the centre.

Upstairs a light flickered on…

Harry lifted his shield that Slytherin had taught him and glanced around at the others. They were holding up well against the Death Eaters. Ginny had downed three; Ron and Hermione where working brilliantly as a team and Neville had Bella Lestrange on her knees…

Harry gestured slightly and the remain Death Eaters were frozen in their spots. Harry waved again and a great wind picked them up and they dangled helplessly in midair. Their legs kicking comically, as if this movement could release them.

Harry looked bravely to Voldemort and stood very slowly, his wand in hand. Raising an eyebrow elegantly…

_Foes beware….The Slytherin's Heir is here… _

Harry raised his wand in mock salute and he cast… 'Expecto Patronum...!'


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

**Epilogue An End: A Beginning  
**

Prongs charged with an enthral bellow and lowered his lordly head. Voldemort sneered and kept his ground. He would have been better to run and look the coward.

Harry shielded his eyes as Prongs collided with the black mage, blinding by an other -worldly light. The fighting ceased in those precious moments.

The light faded and Harry opened his eyes. If a term had to be used it would be that Voldemort was dead. His reign ended with brutal force at the hand of a spiritual guardian. The black mage lay in a motionless, crumble heap, his limbs twisted into arcade shapes. From his body a crimson red oozed, smoke sizzled and spat as if his blood was acid.

Prongs stood by the body and blinked his large green eyes as if he too could not believe the power of the charm that brought the wizarding world greatest enemies to his knees. Prongs moved forward slowly on thin graceful legs, his eyes transfixed on Harry. He lowered his crowned head and snorted and Harry felt the warmth of the patronus' breath.

And then Harry understood. He lowered his wand. Voldemort had precious little human left in him. It had not taken a killing curse but a charm: a complex charm – but a spell Harry never intended to kill with. That of course was the difference. Voldemort had been killed by his patronus, something that was neither alive nor dead.

"Power the dark lord knows what," Harry was sure his lips formed those words but was unsure if he said them aloud. No one reacted.

Mr and Mrs Weasley dashed out from the house, their wands outstretched in front of them, Molly's was shaking dangerously. Arthur Weasley came to a grinding halt and looked at Harry blankly; then to what was left of Voldemort; to Prongs who was chewing hungrily on Harry's sweater then to his two children.

Everything was still: no one dared to breathe as if in fear of shattering the dream and finding Voldemort resurrected. It was over… Voldemort had passed from this world like a bad dream.

The leaves stirred around us and yet no one spoke. Comprehension had no yet dawned on them. A small wind picked up and before our eyes Vodlemort's body turned to black ash and was swept away.

"Ah, Harry?" Neville was the first one to speak – to break the silence. He jerked his thumb at the sky. "Are you going to let them down?"

In the shock of victory Harry had forgotten to release the Death Eaters from their invisible prison in the sky. Harry waved his hand and they came crashing down onto the garden path with a satisfying crack.

The movement of the falling Death Eaters must have broken Molly Weasley's reverie for in the next instant she drowned Harry in her sweater as she hugged him almost viciously. Ron and Ginny were her next victims and then and any other unfortunate Gryffindor or even Slytherin who had come running at the sounds of danger.

**'Well done…' **Harry suddenly felt the essence of the mentor in his mind. He felt his immeasurable pride under his stern façade, which brought strange goose flesh to his skin. **'Well done my heir…' **

It was in those moments Harry truly realised what he had done. He had fought the last battle and came out alive.

**'Victory… victory… VICTORY!' **

Several essences filled Harry's mind all at once as they joined in with his chanting. Tonight belonged to the magical world. Harry looked through his tear stained eyes and saw Ginny and Hermione jumping up and down both of them laughing and bawling their eyes out.

Ron clapped Harry's shoulder – he had no words for Harry. But Harry didn't need his words. He understood perfectly.

To say the celebrations in the wizarding world were wild; would be an understatement. And Hogwarts was the centre of the party.

The week of celebrations passed in a blur of colour, people and happiness. And for the second times during Harry's education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, end of semester exams were cancelled. (Yes Hermione was bitterly disappointed).

Slytherin and the other founders left after that week. As Harry strongly suspected it was once again Helga Hufflepuff's legacy that had caused the time travel. Hermione asked Rowena Ravenclaw to explain the process to her… simply put the legacy links the founders to Hogwarts. In essence they are Hogwarts… and so will never leave the hollowed halls of their school.

Godric also explained patiently to Harry why he didn't like the wards being connected to via blood. Protective Magic is very strong and dangerous as suggested by the texts on the subject if the spell had gone wrong… well to put it lightly no more Harry…

Before leaving Salazar Slytherin left back for his time he showed Harry the little gold coin he had given him. He smiled thinly. "I know what this is…" the gold glinted in the sunlight and he clasped it tightly. He tucked into his shirt and pattered Harry's head much as if I was a pet dog. "I will miss you."  
"And I you…"

Salazar held out his hand to me. "I was an honour knowing you half blood or not."  
"I'm glad I was wrong." Harry didn't let the smile, which was threatening to blossom show on his face. But Slytherin knew it was there.

"Me too…" Ron was behind a pace or two and he too offered Salazar his hand. Salazar looked at it for a moment then clasped both large hands over Ron's.  
"It was a pleasure, Mr Weasley." Slytherin smiled slyly and looked in Harry's direction. "Keep him out of trouble."  
Ron grinned sheepishly and nodded. "I will…"

Salazar Slytherin turned quickly and glanced back at me one more time. He placed his hand over his heart. "I will be watching…"

Harry stretched in his chair and looked out of the window; a new day was just dawning.

He placed the quill back into its ink well and glanced back at the finally paragraph for Hogwarts – A History Volume II – by Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and smiled. It was complete…

Complete for all the wizarding world to know and learn from …

_Unlike many however, I hope he isn't forgotten. I hope wizarding kind remembers the lessons Voldemort has taught us – Evil will rise again as surely as they sun will rise after the moon. For now the magical world has a new hope of peace… I do not believe that it will last forever. I dearly pray our world will be ready for the next evil…_

Thankyou for reading my story I love sharing with you.

Farewell for now 

Snakes Eyes is another fiction I'm writing at the moment. If you like my Salazar Slytherin in this fiction read about his life from his point of view – from the very beginning!

Illeanah


End file.
